Fate Conception - Blades of Seven Stars
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: "I was a normal boy who lives in Fuyuki. One day, I was granted with the Star Brand, a sign that I am a Disciple. Because of that, I have to travel to Fort City where Disciples are trained to fight monsters. Am I competent to fight alongside Allies of Justice?"
1. Prologue

**[Disclaimer]**

I do not own Fate Stay Night nor Conception 2: Children of Seven Stars.

...

Oh wait, I do own Conception 2 game. I did buy it.

But I don't own the franchise.

I also don't own the soundtracks I'm using for the story.

However, I did buy the OST disks.

* * *

 **[Author's note]**

Hello Conception series fans! I am called LDC. A writer with ridiculous passion to write.

To those who are new with me, I write in VN/LN formatting. Though, I won't say it's the best thing you can find here. There are many others who can write better than me.

Nevertheless, I wish to bring you into my imagination, an endless spiral of nonsense.

Here's the tips when reading any of my stories:

(Character's point of view) - Referring to the character we're currently possessing, I mean reading.

Normal Sentence - Mostly referring to the character internal thoughts, similar to visual novel.

"words" - Any sentences appearing like this is a speech

~words~ - Whenever this shows up, an event has transpire.

[Words] - I used this to include a sound effect.

 _Italic words_ \- If any words or sentences are in italic, that means it's in a different language other than English.

? - If this shows up, that means the said character is confused, bewildered by the current event. Some action that represents confusion may occur without being mentioned such as tilting heads.

! - This represents the character's surprise. The said character is shocked by the event unfold.

... - These three dots represents the character train of thoughts whenever he or she is not thinking anything. We can assume that they are pausing blankly. If there are three lines of dots such as this:

that means, the character is speechless due to the absurdity of the situation.

 **Words or sentences in bold** \- Whenever these shows up, that means a unique reference to something important to the plot. Let's just say a keyword.

Or in some case, I use 'bold' to discern a unique voice. The said voice rarely speaks unless the situation warrants it.

Enough of my ranting. Here's the story:

* * *

Prologue: Disciples of Stars

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – In Sunlight ~ Fate Stay Night]**

(? Point of view)

[Seagulls' squawking]

"So this is Fort City..." I mutter as I walk out from the ship.

[Indistinct chattering]

...

There are so many people around here.

It's completely different from Fuyuki.

I guess Fuyuki don't have any Star Children to help with development.

"Shirou, I'm over here!" A woman in her mid-twenties calls out to me.

"I'm coming, Fuji-nee!"

I jog a little towards her direction.

"What's the matter, Shirou? Does Fort City look scary?" The brunette woman asks.

I shake my head as an answer.

"Nah... It's just... felt so different from Fuyuki."

"Well, it's not the biggest city in Aterra for nothing. The Star God blessed this city with an Ether field, making this city the safest place to live." She nods to herself.

...

I glance at the back of my palm.

"So that's your Star Brand. Funny... I don't remember the shape being like that." Fuji-nee comments about the mark on my hand.

The marking on the back of my hand has a sword-like shape with a bit extra linings.

"It doesn't seem real... I mean, I'm selected to be a protector of humanity."

The woman beside me giggles.

"Come on, Shirou. Don't be like that. In fact, you should rejoice! Isn't your dream is to be an Ally of Justice just like Kiritsugu?"

I smile and nod.

"But Kiritsugu was just a fire fighter. I'm chosen as a Disciple. This is big..."

"What about me? I was a Disciple back in my teenage years. I wasn't as nervous as you." She comments nonchalantly.

...

"You're right, Fuji-nee. I shouldn't mull over it that much."

The woman smiles brilliantly.

"Well, there's still time before meeting Chief Ruby. How about doing a little sightseeing?" She suggests.

I nod.

[Phone ringing]

It was Fuji-nee's phone.

She picks it up.

"Hello...?"

" _GET YOUR ASS HERE, FUJIMURA!_ "

A man's voice lashes out from her phone.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Everyday is calm ~ Fate Stay Night]**

Luckily, Fuji-nee wasn't using the state-of-the-art phones where you can see people's face.

Otherwise, the man's face will pop out from the screen.

"Wha-what is it, Mr. Watts...?" The brunette woman says in shaky voice.

" _You dare to skip a staff's meeting for a family visit? Come here in this instance! Or I'll write a report._ "

...

His voice is very loud to the point I can hear it.

"Ple-Please don't write a bad report about me! I'll be there in a jiffy!" Fuji-nee responds hastily.

...

I hear a snort from her phone.

"I'm sorry, Shirou... Looks like you'll be touring on your own." She says apologetically.

I smile at her.

"It's okay, Fuji-nee. I can handle myself. You shouldn't skip a meeting. That's bad for your job's performance."

She nods reluctantly.

"Nazuna sure have it good... Oh well... See you later, Shirou."

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

[ **[Background Music Suggested – Kajitsu ~ Rewrite]**

(Shirou's point of view)

I walk aimlessly by the dock.

?

Isn't that...

I recognize those clothing.

Basically, it's the same set of clothing I wear.

It's a school uniform.

Does that mean he's a Disciple as well?

...

?

Oh, he noticed me.

The silver haired boy walks hurriedly towards me.

"Hello there." He greets me.

I nod.

"Hi, are you a Disciple as well?"

The blue-eyed boy nods.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad to find another Disciple when I arrived. Otherwise, I might get lost." He let out a chuckle.

I offer him my hand.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, or, by the place standard, Shirou Emiya."

The silver haired boy responds by shaking my hand.

"I'm Wake Archus."

...

"By the way, why are you carrying a sword?"

Even without looking at the content, I can guess a sword is being shrouded in that cover.

He's been carrying it ever since he walked out from the ship.

The boy gestures his sheathed weapon.

"Oh, this...? It's for safety measures. I don't feel safe without carrying it around." He says with solemn tone.

...

I sense something from the way he spoke.

But I won't pry into his personal matter.

"So, where should we go for initiation?" The boy suddenly asks.

?

"What are you talking about...?"

Wake raises his eyebrow.

"Aren't we going to the place where Disciples are trained?"

...

Fuji-nee didn't tell me where to head...

Wake and I exchange confused glances.

"I think we need to ask around."

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – The Opposite Bank of Heart ~ Conception 2]**

We arrive in some kind of café…

"Magic Fusion Cuisine…?" Wake read aloud from the menu.

"Customers…?"

A short girl with green eyes shows up with confused expression.

…

I think she's around Illya's height.

"Welcome. Please take a seat." The blunette offers us seats courteously.

"Actually, we didn't come here to eat." Wake responds bluntly.

"Huh…?" The girl startles from his statement.

"Is your mother around? We're kinda lost." He asks with a smile.

?

For some reason, the girl's face turns red.

"Who are you calling a kid…!? Get out of here…!"

!

* * *

/~after being chased out~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Kappanbyou ~ Rewrite]**

"That didn't go well…"

I take a deep breath and exhale.

"Why is she so mad…?" Wake ponders about the girl.

"I don't know… Maybe she's mad because we didn't come to eat."

[Sigh]

The silver haired boy let out a sigh.

"I guess we should try somewhere else."

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – A Quirk of Fate ~ Conception 2]**

"Let's try asking that girl."

The silver haired boy nods.

The two of us approach a girl with green hair.

…

"Hello."

"Eep…!"

The girl squeals when I greet her.

The bow on her head sways a little when she moves.

"Sorry for bothering you. But I was wondering if—"

…

I stop midsentence since the girl is clearly not paying attention.

In fact, she's staring at Wake with great intensity.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" The boy asks with confused tone.

"Eh…? No, no, no, no…! Your face looks great!" The starry eyed girl responds to his question.

?

Her face becomes redder than a tomato.

"I'm sorry…!"

She runs away from us.

…

"I think she's scared of me." Wake makes a conclusion.

…

"I don't think she's scared of you. Maybe she's just shy in general."

The silver haired boy nods.

"I hope so… Do I look mean?"

…

"You look very friendly to me."

* * *

/~an hour later~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Kajitsu ~ Rewrite]**

And so, we arrive in a forest.

…

Huh?

How does that work?

"I think we're lost…" Wake comments on our current situation.

"How did we get here in the first place?"

"Well, we were tailing a pair of students with similar uniform to ours. Somehow, we missed them." The blue eyed boy narrates our little venture.

…

"In other words, we got lost since we lost sight of them."

[Sigh]

"We should get out from the forest. It's not safe to wander around here." He remarks.

He pulls off the cover from his sword.

I guess he lives in a place where wild animals are a threat.

I don't know what kind of wild animals will show up here.

It's better if we take precaution.

[Girl's screaming]

!

I exchange glance with Wake.

He nods at me.

The two of us sprint towards the source of the scream.

 **[Background Music Suggested – ZONE TIME ~ Persona 4]**

"Don't worry, Fuuko! I'll take care of it!"

A boy's voice is audible.

Wake and I arrive at the scene.

A red haired boy and a pink haired girl are being surrounded by monsters.

"Take this you bastard…!"

The boy attempts to punch a nearby monster.

!

"Crap…!"

He fell in his attempt.

A monster is about to attack him!

?

Wake draws his blade.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Dungeon Battle 1 ~ Conception 2]**

In a blink of an eye, Wake cuts off the attacking monster.

…

While all of them being distracted, I should prepare a weapon.

'His' sword should be enough.

"Trace on…"

A katana identical to Wake's weapon appears in my grasp.

"IYAAAH…!"

[Swoosh]

I chop off a random monster.

"Shirou, I'll take on the monsters in the right. Can you handle the left flank?"

Our backs are against each other.

A smile appears on my face.

"Of course…"

Eight more monsters to go…

Flicking the sword in my hand, I surge forward.

[Roar]

I duck below its gaping mouth.

[Swoosh]

It was a simple slash to its open abdomen.

I didn't train under Fuji-nee for nothing.

These monsters are slow in comparison.

With both arm grasping the sword, I point it at the rest of the mob.

[Growl, swoosh]

Meanwhile, Wake already took down three monsters.

I don't want to lose.

I dash towards an inattentive monster.

[Swoosh]

I execute an overhead slash.

[ROAR]

!

I perform a side roll.

[Crash]

A monster was trying to ambush me.

"HAH…!"

I land a kick on it.

[Swoosh]

And Wake finishes it off.

I form a smile.

I already knew that he was nearby.

* * *

/~after finishing the last monster~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 Days ~ Conception 2]**

"That was awesome…!" The red haired boy claims.

Wake simply forms a tired smile at him.

…

No one is watching…

[Faint glass shattering]

I disperse the sword.

"You guys were totally rocking…! Those monsters didn't stand a chance." The boy cheerfully walks to us.

?

The girl…

"Hey, Fuuko… How long are you going to sit there? These guys are going to see your panties." The red haired boy snickers.

"Eep…!"

She quickly covers her skirt.

The silver haired boy quietly walks to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He offers his hand.

"Eh…? I-I'm fine…" The pink haired girl reluctantly accepts his help.

"Speaking of which…" The red haired boy approaches me.

"What happened to your sword? I didn't saw you put it away."

!

"It must be your imagination. The last monster broke my sword so I had to toss it away."

"Really…? Oh well… That's not important. Say, are you guys Disciples?"

I smile at him.

"Yes, we are. To be honest, we were kinda lost. That's how we ended up here."

The purple eyed boy snickers at my remark.

"Oh yeah…? That's good news for us. If you guys didn't get lost, who knows what will happen to us."

In some sense, he is right…

"I'm Chlotz Genus. Please to meet you guys." He introduces himself.

"Wake, Wake Archus." The silver haired boy replies to him.

"My name is Shirou Emiya."

The three of us turn towards the last individual.

"Eh…? I'm Fuuko. Fuuko Amicus…" The pink haired girl startles to introduce herself.

"Please to meet you, Fuuko." Wake smiles at her.

The said girl averts her face.

…

"By the way Chlotz, did you know where to go for initiation?"

"Huh…? Oh, the Church. It's just way up that hill."

He points toward a certain building.

"Since we're all Disciple, how about if we go together?" He suggests with toothy grin.

"That sounds good." Wake answers to his suggestion.

I nod as a response.

"Alright…! It's a party!" The red haired boy cheers.

The three of us begin walking.

?

"Fuuko-san, aren't you coming?"

"Eh…?"

She didn't realize that she was being left behind.

"I'm coming…!"

The girl with pigtail hairstyle runs toward us.

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – The map which leads to the future ~ Conception 2]**

"Do you guys come from the same town?" Chlotz opens the conversation.

"Not really… We just met by the dock earlier." Wake answers the inquiry.

"Huh… But you guys made a great team back then. So, I thought you guys came from the same background." The red haired boy states his speculation.

The silver haired boy simply smiles at his remark.

"I was surprised as well." He adds his two cents.

…

"Fuuko-san, you've been awfully quiet."

"Eh…?" The girl startles from my sudden addressing.

"Fuuko doesn't talk to guys that often. So, she might feel a bit awkward around you guys." Chlotz explains to us.

?

"You sound like you know her for a long time."

The boy snickers.

"We came from the same town. Though, we weren't close. It was just a coincidence that we met on our cruise."

"I didn't expect to be granted a Star Brand in the middle of my high school. Oh… I'm so nervous." Fuuko finally decides to talk a bit.

"Don't worry, Fuuko. Everyone here is the same." Wake tells her.

"Not me…!" Chlotz suddenly interjects.

?

"I already knew I was going to be Disciple. It's in my blood. Though, I didn't expect the Star Brand to appear when I was taking my shower…"

[Sigh]

He let out a sigh.

"Is that so…" The silver haired boy ponders about it.

"Say, where did you guys learn how to fight?" The purple eyed boy asks.

…

"I trained under someone who I consider to be my big sister. She's not acting her age though…"

"Really…? Speaking of which, my sister is pretty awesome too. But she didn't teach me how to fight."

[Sigh]

He let out another sigh.

"What about you, Wake? Where did you learn how to fight?" He turns his attention to the blue eyed boy.

"Huh…? Well, mostly I train by myself." The boy answers his inquiry.

"That's amazing… He learnt how to fight by himself. I don't think I can do that." Fuuko mumbles to herself.

…

It seems like she has a little confidence issue…

"Oh look…! We're here!" Chlotz suddenly declares.

Oh, we have arrived.

Currently, we're standing in front of the church.

?

There's a girl loitering around in front of the entrance.

The four of us approaches the girl as we walk closer to the entrance.

"Damn that Kirei… Who does he think he is…? I'm not an errand girl." The black haired girl mutters loudly.

…

Judging from her outfit, she is probably a Disciple.

But her uniform is white in colour with a gold badge on the shoulder.

?

Chlotz seems a bit startled.

"Guys… That's an Elite S-rank Disciple." He suddenly says.

?

"An Elite…?" Fuuko tilts her head.

"The best of the best… Only a number of Disciples can be Elites. And only a handful of Elites can be an S-rank." He whispers to us.

…

That must means the girl before us is a very amazing person.

"Is that so…?" Wake ponders to himself.

All of a sudden, he strides faster.

"Hello there." He greets the girl.

The blue eyed girl was startled by his sudden greeting.

"Oh… Why, hello… Is there anything I can help you with?" The girl responds with a smile.

The silver haired boy nods.

"We're new around here. Where should we go for initiation?"

"That would be the ceremony hall. You four must be the new Disciples. Head Priest Mattero has been expecting you." She says fluently.

…

"I've been assigned to escort you. The church is a large building. Be sure to follow my lead if you don't want to get lost." The black haired girl with pig tailed hairstyle conveys to us.

Suddenly, Chlotz clears his throat.

"Do you mind if we ask for your name?"

"Oh… My name is Rin Tohsaka. Please to meet you."

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 Days ~ Conception 2]**

"So, how do you guys feel? Are you nervous…? Scared…?" The black haired girl starts the conversation.

"Not at all…!" Chlotz answers in a stride.

A big grin is apparent on his face.

"Oh… A confident one, eh…?" She starts to giggle.

Silent as a mouse, Fuuko raises her hand.

"I-I'm a bit nervous…"

Suddenly, Rin Tohsaka stops walking.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal. We're here to determine whether you have a Star Brand or not." She tries to comfort the pink haired girl.

"I-I see… Thanks Rin-san."

"No problem. Just, be careful around the Head Priest and another priest by the name Kotomine. Those two aren't real priests." The blue eyed girl warns us.

?

"Fake Priests, I call them! One is so lecherous…! The other one is… is… ANNOYING…!"

The four of us arch back from her sudden outburst.

"I-I see…" Wake responds to her eruption.

The girl recomposes herself.

"I'm sorry… It's been awhile since I let out my frustration. But, I wasn't kidding about them."

?

That's an odd way to put it...

What kind of people were they?

* * *

/~ceremony hall~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested –Everyday is calm ~ Fate Stay Night]**

"We're here. My job is done for now." The black haired girl declares.

"Thanks, Tohsaka."

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard your name." She tilts her head.

"Oh… I'm Shirou Emiya."

For some reason, she seems surprised.

"That naming style… Are you from Fuyuki?"

?

"Yes. How did you guess…?"

The blue eyed girl relaxes.

"I came from the same town. Though, my family moved away from Fuyuki for about ten years by now."

...

"So, by our hometown standard, you'll be Tohsaka Rin."

"That's right, Emiya-kun. I'm pleased to meet someone from my old home." She smiles softly.

Then, she turns toward Fuuko.

"Eh…?"

The pink haired girl was startled by Tohsaka's sudden interest towards her.

"Can I have your name?"

"My na-name is Fuuko Amicus."

The blue eyed girl places her hand on Fuuko's shoulder.

"Don't act so stiff with me. I wager we're around the same age. Maybe we'll end up being classmates."

"O-okay…!" The girl struggles to remain calm.

Meanwhile, Chlotz is snickering at Fuuko's distress.

"I'm Chlotz by the way. And this guy is Wake." He introduces himself and Wake.

"Hu-huh…?"

The silver haired boy, who was quiet during the whole trip, stammers from the sudden addressing.

"Aren't you an absentminded one?" Tohsaka comments on his stammering.

[Sigh]

She let out a sigh.

Then, she seems to recall something.

"Wait a sec… Chlotz…? That's a familiar name." She mutters to herself.

…

After that, she shrugs.

"Oh well… I'll recall it later. Good luck!"

She waves at us as she walks away.

…

"That's one friendly girl. I wonder if she's going to agree if I ask her out." Chlotz says with a wide smile.

?

"You were going to ask her out?"

"Why not…? She's pretty hot. I won't let her off my sight if I were you, Emiya-kun." He imitates the way Tohsaka called me.

?

"Man… You're totally dense, aren't you Shirou? Don't you think so, Wake?" The red haired boy directs his question to the silver haired boy.

"Hu-huh…?"

…

He's been absentminded again.

Chlotz stares blankly at him.

"You know what…? You guys are the same."

[Sigh]

He let out a sigh.

"What was he talking about…?" Wake whispers to me.

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Let's forget about this dense duo. Why the heck are you so nervous around her, Fuuko?" He turns his attention to the sole girl in the group.

"Eh…?"

"You know what I'm talking about. She's not a guy so it's kinda weird for you to get nervous with her." Chlotz claims.

The pink haired girl starts fidgeting.

"Well… She's an S-rank. I don't think I am eligible to be her friend."

…

"Don't look down on yourself, Fuuko."

Wake enters the spotlight.

The girl reluctantly faces him.

"Maybe she is a high rank Disciple. But I think she really wants to befriend you." The silver haired boy claims.

"You'd think so…?" The pink haired girl inquires while fidgeting.

"Certainly…!" He nods with a smile.

I end up smiling as well.

"I agree with Wake. Rankings shouldn't be a problem."

The girl beams radiantly.

"Thanks guys…"

* * *

/~ceremony hall, a few minutes later~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Serenity ~ Resident Evil 4]**

A man with long white beard is waiting for us.

His outfit is that of a clerical robe.

"Ah… You must be the new Disciples."

The four of us nod.

"I am Mattero, the High Priest of this church."

It's a given.

It was obvious that he was the High Priest.

He's been giving me the vibe.

…

So, what was it that Tohsaka warned us?

Something about a lecherous priest…

…

"Let us determine whether you are a true Disciple. Show us the Star Brands."

The four of us raise our right hand.

Our Star Brands are grafted on the back.

The markings glow as we do so.

"Indeed. Those are genuine Star Brands." The elderly man nods.

Suddenly, he stammers.

"Hmm…? You, the young man with red hair…"

"Who…? Me…?" Chlotz stammers as well.

The man shakes his head.

"The young man with amber eyes…" He points at me.

?

"The marking on your hand… It's different from the other three."

…

The old man smiles vividly.

"Ah… You're another natural born Nemesis Hunter."

?

The four of us exchange glances.

"It's not a strange sight. In fact, you're the third one in the past two years. It was an oddity when we first encounter such distinct markings. However, our two Disciples have proven to be quite promising."

Chlotz's eyes are brimming with awe.

…

"So, there were two others similar to me?"

The old man nods.

"I believe they are about your age."

…

"What's a Nemesis Hunter?"

The High Priest gives me a smile.

"It is the church's title to those of the Elite class. I pray to the Star God that you will be the prophesied God's Gift."

…

"What's a—"

"Don't waste any time…! Go to the lab in this instance. We must determine your status, O' God's Gift."

?

* * *

/~outside of the church~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 Days ~ Conception 2]**

"That's so awesome…! You're the God's Gift!" Chlotz is finally able to let out his compressed thought.

"Congratulation, Shirou." Wake congratulates me.

…

"Actually, I'm quite confused… What's a God's Gift in the first place?"

"Wait… You didn't know?" The red haired boy says in confused tone.

…

"I came from a town with a small number of believers. Not many of us believe in the Star God. Even my family is considered a heretic."

Chlotz scratches his head.

"This is the first time I heard such case…"

"To be honest, I'm quite curious about this God's Gift business. What is a 'God's Gift'…?" Wake interjects.

"Not you too… Where did you guys live before this?"

[Sigh]

The red haired boy let out a sigh.

"Um… I'm sorry if this offends you but… where exactly is Fuyuki in Aterra?" Fuuko joins the conversation.

I scratch my cheek.

"Well… It's somewhere to the east from Fort City. It's pretty far away from most big cities."

"I see…" The silver haired boy ponders.

Meanwhile, Chlotz seems prepared to give us a lecture.

"Okay, country bumpkins. I'll answer your questions. However, pay attention because I'm not going to repeat this. I'm not a primary school teacher."

Wake and I nod.

"First of all, do you guys understand what a Disciple is?"

…

"I see… You guys don't have a clue."

[Sigh]

"All I know is Disciples are the chosen few who can generate Star Energy to fight monsters."

The red haired boy nods.

"That's one point for Shirou Emiya. However, that's not all." He clears his throat.

"A Disciple is a teenager around age 16 to 18. Once you get older, you will lose the ability to generate Star Energy."

Wake and I nod.

"Furthermore, only male Disciples can produce Ether. Without Ether, Star Energy cannot be utilized. That's why Fort City is the safest place in Aterra. It has a natural Ether field that allows Disciples to employ Star Energy. We can fight against monsters in here."

…

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Shirou-kun…?"

"What's the difference between the Ether generated by male Disciples and the Ether field?"

The boy ponders.

"That's a good question. Though, to simplify it, a male Disciple can exploit Star Energy outside of Ether field. However, it's a different case when you're inside a Dusk Circle. Outside from the Ether field, female Disciples cannot use their Star Energy. A male Disciple, on the other hand, can easily fight a monster with their bare hands as long as he has sufficient Ether count."

…

"So that's why you tried to punch that monster from earlier…" Wake remarks.

"Please don't remind me of that… That was embarrassing." The red haired boy palms his face.

"Anyways, let's get back to the lecture. Since female Disciples can't generate Ether, they usually have high concentration of Star Energy. A Disciple rank is determined by their Star Energy level. This is why most S-rank Disciples were females."

Wake and I nod.

Then, the silver haired boy raises his hand.

"Go on, Wake-kun… Ask me a question."

"You still haven't explained about God's Gift."

Chlotz nods.

"I was getting to that. Now, we all know that only male Disciples can generate Ether."

The three of us nod.

Yes, Fuuko was listening to Chlotz's lecture as well.

"However, the standard Ether count for a male is around 50. A God's Gift, on the other hand, can generate more."

!

"It is not known how much Ether a God's Gift can generate. For twenty years, not a single God's Gift recorded. You know what that means? A God's Gift is extremely rare!"

?

"Wait a sec... How can we be sure that a God's Gift existed? I mean, there's no record."

Chlotz folds his arm.

"There's a prophecy telling about the existence of a God's Gift. That old man is pretty sure that you are the God's Gift."

...

That doesn't sound so assuring...

"Any other questions...?"

The silver haired boy besides me shrugs.

"I don't have any more questions." He says to the red haired boy.

Meanwhile, Fuuko seems a bit awed.

"Wow, Chlotz... You sure know a lot." She remarks.

"I told you I'm educated. Ask me anytime if you got questions." He declares haughtily.

...

I still have a lot of questions.

Maybe I'll ask him later.

"Well, what are we waiting for...? Let's see if Shirou is truly the God's Gift or not!"

* * *

/~unknown lab~/

* * *

I always knew that Fort City is an advanced place.

But this place is way over the top!

"This is AngelMarker's research lab. We will be having our Rank Check in here." Chlotz informs us.

?

Why that name sounds so familiar?

"AngelMarker...?" Wake says in confused tone.

The red haired boy seems a bit annoyed.

"Don't tell me you don't know AngelMarker."

The silver haired boy nods.

Chlotz palms his face.

"Oi...! AngelMarker is the leading company that provides Disciples with weapons and form anti-Dusk plans. How can you not know...!?"

!

"Oh, that AngelMarker... No wonder it sounds so familiar."

Kiritsugu used to talk about it with Irisviel.

It was something about Rhiod and his plans.

...

Who is Rhiod in the first place?

?

Suddenly, Chlotz places his hand on my shoulder.

"Luckily, we have a not-so ill-informed country bumpkin. Not knowing AngelMarker is like not knowing who your guardian is."

?

"Guys... Someone is coming here." Fuuko notifies us.

The newcomer is a young man with glasses.

"You must be the new trainees. I'm Mark Flask, a researcher."

We bow at him as sign of respect.

"I'm Chlotz Genus. It's great to be here!"

The boy declares with a beam.

"Wake Archus..." The silver haired boy simply says.

"My name is Fuuko Amicus. Please to meet you, Mark-san." The pink haired girl finally decides to be more assertive.

...

It's my turn.

"I'm Shirou Emiya."

"Emiya...?"

?

A female voice we don't recognize is audible.

A woman with similar outfit to Mark appears.

"This is Chief Ruby, the Head Researcher of Fort City's lab." The bespectacled man introduces her to us.

"Wow... She's a bombshell." Chlotz makes an absentminded remark.

The attractive woman giggles at his remark.

"Oh, what an honest young man... I might consider rewarding him."

"Really...!?" The red haired boy becomes excited.

"Chief Ruby, please don't tease the new Disciples..." Mark says with tired tone.

...

"So, you're Shirou Emiya. I heard a lot about you from Taiga. I wonder if you are as good as she claimed you to be." The woman says with a smirk.

...

Fuji-nee, you and your big mouth...

"Let us proceed with the Rank Check. Chlotz Genus, you're the first one to go."

"Yes, Chief Ruby...!" The boy salutes her.

The woman turns to the other researcher.

"Tell the men to activate the Redux."

"Yes ma'am." Mark nods and walks away.

...

"Oh... I'm so nervous..." I overheard Fuuko mumbles alone.

"Relax Fuuko. No matter what the results, no one is going to belittle you." Wake says to calm her.

"But, I'm still nervous... What if I'm not even a Disciple...?"

...

"That's impossible." I decide to interject.

The duo turns their attention toward me.

"That High Priest told us that we are genuine Disciples. I have little doubt that you can be a great Disciple, Fuuko-san."

The silver haired boy smiles at my remark.

"Shirou is right, Fuuko. You need to believe in yourself. Even if you don't, I will."

?

For some reason, her facial expression is not visible.

"You guys are really nice."

She states with teary eyes.

!

We-we made her cry...!

"Fuuko, what did us do...!? Did we say something wrong...!?" Wake asks with nervous tone.

The pink haired girl wipes her tears.

"Oh drop it, you silly! I'm not crying. Thanks for worrying about me though."

?

Her tone... it changes...

"Shirou-san, Wake, thanks... I always doubt myself ever since I got the Star Brand. Thanks to you guys, I can finally believe that I'm a Disciple."

The silver haired boy relaxes.

"Don't mention it." He replies with a smile.

...

"You're a bit more open now, Fuuko-san."

The pink haired girl smiles and nods at my remark.

"Yep...!"

...

So that's her true persona...

She's a cheerful girl with friendly personality.

"Hey guys, what did I miss...?"

Chlotz reappears.

?

"Where have you been?"

"Where have I been...? I'm doing a Rank Check. How the heck did you miss that?" He tilts his head.

...

The three of us were so absorbed with the conversation that we forgot about him.

"Alright Chlotz, your results are in."

Chief Ruby shows up with a file.

"So I'm an S-rank, right?" The boy asks eagerly.

The woman smiles at him.

"Congratulation, you are an Elite. Your current rank is B."

...

The boy falls into despair.

"Oh man... I was sure I'm an S-rank."

"Chin up, young man. Your Ether count is around 60 which are above average. You can say that you are better than most Disciples." The woman declares.

At her remark, the boy recovers from his short despair.

"I guess I'm not that bad, huh?"

"That's great, Chlotz! You're Elite." Wake congratulates him.

"Thanks man."

?

I notice that Chief Ruby is eyeing Fuuko.

"Fuuko Amicus, you're next."

"Yes ma'am...!"

* * *

/~after Fuuko's Redux session~/

* * *

"Phew... I'm glad that's over." The pink haired girl walks lifelessly towards us.

"Hey Fuuko, you seem a bit relaxed around these guys now." Chlotz comments on her casual action.

The girl nods.

"I shouldn't act so tense around them. It will make them feel uncomfortable."

"Fuuko..."

Chief Ruby shows up again.

"Congratulation, you're an S-rank."

...

...

?

"Eh...?" The girl responds to her result.

Chlotz and Wake were surprised as well.

"You possess an incredible amount of Star Energy. It wouldn't be exaggerating to label you as an S-rank."

...

Okay... that's a rather intriguing development.

"That's great Fuuko...!" Wake congratulates her.

...

However, the girl is still startled from the shock.

"I'm... an S-rank..."

"Wake Archus, you're up."

"Understood...!"

* * *

/~after Wake's Redux session~/

* * *

The silver haired boy shows up.

"How was it?" I ask him.

"I don't know... I think I did pretty well." He claims.

Chief Ruby approaches us again with the results.

"Congratulation Wake Archus, you're an A-rank."

"What...!?"

That was Chlotz.

"He's a rank above me...? I should have seen that coming." He snickers after that.

"At least I'm in Elite class." The boy smiles at him.

The head researcher gestures to attract our attention.

"We're still tabulating his Ether count. It should come out right after—"

[Siren blazing]

!

"What is going on...!?"

"Chief Ruby...!"

Mark shows up with panicky expression.

"His Ether Count... it's still rising...!"

?

"What...!? That can't be possible!" The woman says in disbelieve.

The four of us were startled by the commotion.

"Stabilize the Ether meter...! We still need it for one more session!" Chief Ruby commands the research team.

...

The siren is finally quiet.

"What was that all about...?" Chlotz breaks the tension.

...

Instead of Chief Ruby, it was Mark who approaches us.

"Wake Archus... You're the God's Gift."

...

""Huh...?""

* * *

/~after that~/

* * *

"Okay... that was totally unexpected." Chlotz is inspecting Wake and me.

...

"I thought Shirou was the God's Gift since he had that unique Star Brand. How the heck Wake ends up being the God's Gift?" He questions the logic.

...

I stare at my Star Brand.

It is indeed different from Chlotz's, Fuuko's and Wake's.

All three of them share the same Star Brand but with different colours.

As for me, my Star Brand is completely distinct.

"And how the heck is Shirou, a D-rank...!? I find that hard to believe. His Ether count is lower than standard! I think that machine is broken." He mutters.

...

"Nah... I think the machine was right. I don't think I'm that special."

"Emiya-kun, did you remember what the High Priest said...? You are a natural born Nemesis Hunter! There are only three of them and you're one of them!"

...

"Chlotz, please stop using that nickname. It sounds weird when you say it."

"You didn't like it? Or is it reserved for one particular person...?" He makes a cat smirk.

...

"Chlotz, stop teasing Shirou...! You are being annoying." Fuuko joins the fray.

"Okay, okay... I'll stop. But it's really weird. Shirou can handle those monsters like they were nothing. But he's a D-rank...?"

"A ranking is based on one's Star Energy level. Perhaps Shirou's Star Energy is lower than most of us. But that doesn't mean he is a weak guy." Wake adds his opinion.

[Sigh]

The red haired boy sighs.

"You're right, Wake..."

Then, he smirks.

"And WOW...! You're the God's Gift!"

The silver haired boy scratches his head sheepishly.

"I certainly didn't see that coming."

I smile at the sight.

We manage to enter the Elite class.

Among the four of us, I have the lowest ranking.

It seems fitting since I'm not a believer.

Star Energy is a gift from the Star God himself.

It's already a miracle that I can generate Star Energy.

I raise my hand towards the sky.

"A Disciple, huh...?"

From this day forward, we will be a part of the world's guardian.

We are the defender of humanity.

...

We are Allies of Justice.

"Oi, Shirou...! What are you doing dawdling over there? Let's check out the dormitories."

Chlotz calls out to me from far.

"I'm coming...!"

I'll keep my promise Kiritsugu.

I will be an Ally of Justice.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

And that's the prologue!

Criticisms and witty remarks are welcomed!

Thanks for reading! See you guys again next month!


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 01: A Day in Fort City

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – In Sunlight ~ Fate Stay Night]**

(Shirou's point of view)

When I came to it, I'm on a comfy bed.

...

What am I saying?

Of course it is comfortable.

It's a bed for Elite Disciples.

"Morning, Shirou...!"

...

"Chlotz... Why are you so hyped in the morning?"

My fellow Elite Disciple snickers.

"It's our first day as Elites! Of course I'm excited! Imagine the amount of girls swooning over us!"

...

Ah... That's right.

I am an official Disciple now.

Yesterday was our initiation and we had our rank determined.

All of us manage to be in Elite class.

Chlotz, Fuuko-san, Wake and I...

All of us are Elites.

Chlotz and I ended being roommates.

...

However, Wake is in another dormitory.

His status as the God's Gift earns him a special treatment.

He is stationed in the same dormitory as S-rank students.

Little need to be said about Fuuko.

She's a girl so she'll be living in the female dorm.

I heard S-rank Disciples get personal rooms.

It's a luxury... but I'm not exactly desperate for privacy.

Being roommates with Chlotz isn't so bad.

He's a bit loud...

But he's a jovial guy.

"Oi Shirou...! When are you going to get up?"

I glance at the alarm clock I brought along.

?

"Chlotz, it's only been four in the morning."

"So...?" The red haired boy tilts his head.

...

I might as well use this time to get some workout.

I climb down from my bed.

"Hmm...? Where are you going, Shirou?"

"I am going out for a jog. Wanna come along?"

I pull out my tracksuit as I say that.

The red haired boy tilts his head.

"Eh... But that's no fun."

...

"Well... You don't have to tag along if you don't want to. I don't want to skip training just because I'm living somewhere else."

[Sigh]

My new roommate sighs.

...

"What did you have in mind?"

At my question, he beams.

"I was planning to barge on Wake's room. I bet he'll be surprised." He snickers.

...

"I'm sorry, Chlotz. I don't think we should disturb him."

"Man... You're no fun." He pouts.

I smile softly at him.

I'm already done dressing up.

"Well... I'm off. See you later, Chlotz."

I head for the door.

The red haired boy waves at me lazily.

* * *

/~outside, in the morning~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Your affection ~ Persona 4]**

For a big city, the air here is pretty fresh.

I don't see many people walking about.

I guess people of Fort City aren't early risers...

I pass over some familiar roads.

We walk passed these roads yesterday.

By 'we', I was referring to Chlotz, Fuuko-san, Wake and I.

...

I wonder what Fuji-nee does in the morning.

?

I see a familiar looking blue hair.

...

Isn't that the girl from yesterday?

"I need... to go... for another... kilometre..."

...

She is panting right beside a vending machine.

Should I go talk to her?

...

I think I should leave her alone for now.

* * *

/~somewhere in grassy path~/

* * *

That's three kilometres.

Two kilometres left...

My usual routine back in Fuyuki is way more vigorous.

I do 10 kilometres of jogging each session.

Later, I'll do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 squats.

...

For some reason, I feel I'm not the only doing these exercises...

Oh... that reminds me.

Kiritsugu told me to cut off squats since it might affect my fertility rate.

I thought that was an urban legend...

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

I can see the church from here.

* * *

/~an hour later~/

* * *

How far did I go?

* * *

/~another hour~/

* * *

...

* * *

/~one hour later~/

* * *

...

I am clearly lost...

 **[Background Music Suggested – Kappanbyou ~ Rewrite]**

I got too far in the forest...

I didn't bring any communication devices so I can't contact anyone...

How am I supposed to find my way back?

Let's try retracing my steps.

* * *

/~later~/

* * *

...

Actually, this is getting worse...

I got deeper into the forest!

* * *

/~outside of the forest~/

* * *

Thank goodness...

I'm finally outside.

I glance towards the morning sky.

The sun is finally rising.

I never get tired of this sight.

...

I think I'm forgetting something...

...

!

It's school...!

And I'm still in my tracksuit!

* * *

/~dorm room~/

* * *

When I got back to the dorm, I found an unconscious Chlotz.

He must have fallen asleep after I went out.

I glance towards the alarm clock.

!

I'm late...!

No, we're late...!

"Chlotz, wake up...! We're late for school!"

"Huh...? Leave me alone, _Aneki_. Let me have my sleep."

...

"Chlotz, I'm not your sister! Get up already...!"

"Hu-huh...!?"

The red haired boy woke up from my yelling.

"Shirou, what's going on?"

"We're late! Look at the clock!"

The boy turns toward my alarm clock, the only clock present.

"Holy crap...! How the heck did I fell asleep...!?"

* * *

/~on the way to school~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 Days ~ Conception 2]**

"Seriously... we're late on our first day at school. That's not how it's supposed to happen." Chlotz mutters as he walks beside me.

...

"By the way, how did you end up being late? I thought you went for a jog." He asks me.

"I got lost..."

The boy startles from my confession.

"Seriously...!? How did you get back?"

"I got lucky. I found my way back."

[Sigh]

The boy let out a sigh.

"What a wonderful first day..."

Speaking of which, we're still in our Standard uniform.

The Elite uniform is not yet available.

It'll take a day for the uniform to be ready.

?

A brunette woman is waving vigorously at us.

"Fuji-nee...?" I utter.

"Hmm...? Someone you knew...?" Chlotz inquires.

I nod.

"She's the one who trained me before I got to Fort City."

The woman suddenly dashes towards us.

"SHIIIIIROUUUU...!"

...

[EXPLOSION ~ in my mind only]

And she falls down as I expected.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Everyday is Calm ~ Fate Stay Night]**

"Oi, oi... Is she alright...?" Chlotz asks worriedly.

"Don't worry. She's always like that."

The woman stands up immediately.

"Shirou, that's mean! You didn't even try to help when I fell!" The woman makes her way to me.

"You fell so often. So I thought you were immune to it."

"Shirou, you Meanie...!"

I could see a sweat drop is forming behind Chlotz's head.

"Shirou, I heard from Chief Ruby that you were Elite. Congratulation...!" She congratulates me.

I scratch my cheek.

"I'm only a D-rank. It's not that impressive."

At my remark, Fuji-nee stammers.

"D-D-D-rank...!? You got to be kidding me...!?"

I cover my ears.

"Fuji-nee... We're kinda late so mind if we talk later?"

The woman recomposes herself.

"Late...? What are you talking about, Shirou? You're having a day off."

?

I exchange glances with Chlotz.

"Oh, they didn't tell you that? New Disciples get a day off after their initiation. S-rank Disciples will be having a tour on that day off."

...

"What...!? That's rank discrimination...!" Chlotz retorts.

"Tch, tch, tch... You have no idea how hard being an S-rank." The woman closes her eyes and points her right index finger at Chlotz's nose.

"S-rank Disciples are sent to front line very often. It is customary for them to be briefed regarding the Dusk Circles. Elite Disciples of lower ranks are summoned in large number only when needed. But S-ranks are summoned every time a monster threat is detected." Fuji-nee narrates the tale behind the day off.

...

"So Fuuko-san is having a tour right now..." I nod.

"Man... I got riled up for nothing... Oh well, at least we're not late on our first day at school." The red haired boy says nonchalantly.

?

For some reason, Fuji-nee is staring at Chlotz intensely.

"Um... Why are you staring at me like that?"

The boy was a bit anxious from her action.

"That shade of red hair... Where did I saw such colour?" She mutters.

...

"Oh well... I'll recall it later." The woman shrugs.

...

You know... Tohsaka said the same thing the last time.

I wonder what their problem with red hair is...

Or specifically, it's Chlotz's hair...

I got red hair as well, but no one actually bothers thinking about it.

"Anyway Shirou, I got to jet. Luckily I was around. Otherwise, you guys might come the school looking like dorks."

...

* * *

/~later~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Kajitsu ~ Rewrite]**

The woman waves at us as she walks away.

"Now what...?" Chlotz asks exasperatedly.

...

"Let's pay Wake a visit. He's an A-rank so he won't be summoned for that tour."

The boy perks up.

"You're right! Let's check out his porn collection while we at it."

...

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

...

That's kinda... disturbing...

"Oh, you'd think he's hiding none? That's bullshit. All boys got porn collection. It's just the matter of forms. I think he's hiding them in a thumb drive." He snickers.

...

Yep, very disturbing...

* * *

/~S-rank dormitories~/

* * *

"Hmm...?"

A bespectacled boy with green hair is walking out from the dorm.

"Hello there...! I was wondering if we can come in." Chlotz greets the boy.

...

His uniform is white, meaning he's an Elite Disciple.

Well, of course he is...

It's a dorm for S-rank.

"Oh? And what business do you have here?" The boy asks with a smile.

"We're visiting our friend Wake Archus. Is he around?" The red haired boy handles the conversation.

The S-rank Disciple muses.

"Wake Archus... Oh, you mean the God's Gift! He's not here at the moment. Currently, he's having a tour along with the new S-rank."

...

I exchange glances with Chlotz.

"Rank discrimination..." He mutters.

...

* * *

/~a park somewhere in Fort City~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Mebuki ~ Rewrite]**

"Man... For a day off, this is boring!" Chlotz claims.

Currently, we're sitting on a bench.

He's right in some sense.

We got nothing to do.

Revising the curriculum seems out of place for Disciples such as us.

Plus, Chlotz is very savvy with the topics.

There's no need for studying right now.

"Hey Shirou, do you think there's an arcade in Fort City?"

?

"I think so. I mean it would be weird for a city to have none of those."

* * *

/~somewhere in the city~/

* * *

...

For some reason, Chlotz is missing...

How did we end up splitting?

...

What should I do now?

 **[Background Music Suggested – The Opposite Bank of the Heart ~ Conception 2]**

"Huh...!? What do you mean I can't buy that!?"

...

That's a familiar voice.

I glance towards the source of the commotion.

It was that blue haired girl from earlier.

?

She's wearing white Disciple uniform.

...

She's an Elite Disciple...!?

"Oi, you...!"

?

"Yes, you...! The one with dorky face...!"

The girl stomps her way towards me.

"You were ridiculing me, weren't you!?"

?

"Huh?"

"Don't pretend you have no idea! I can tell from your face!"

?

"Oi... quit making that confused face!"

...

"Don't tell me you were absentminded the whole time..." She seems a bit startled.

...

"..."

The girl is staring at me with blank face.

"Um... It was a misunderstanding?" She says with questioning tone.

I nod.

She reacts by turning into stone. (Metaphorically)

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the commotion?"

The girl returns to her original form.

"Eh...? Tha-that's none of your business!"

After that, she storms away from me.

...

She didn't recognize me...

I glance towards the shop earlier.

?

"Lingerie boutique...?"

...

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Like a dream comes true ~ Persona 4]**

(Wake's point of view)

"Sorry for the wait, Wake!"

The pink haired girl with long pigtails walks hastily towards me.

Currently, she's in her Elite Disciple attire.

...

I got to say, she looks good in that uniform.

"Um... Is there anything wrong with how I look?"

I shake my head.

"Nah... You look great!" I say with a smile.

[Sigh]

The girl let out a sigh of relieve.

"Thank goodness... I thought I look out of place with this uniform."

"Well, don't you two look good in those uniforms?"

A mature female voice joins our conversation.

Fuuko and I turn towards the owner of that voice.

Chief Ruby in her AngelMarker uniform is smiling at us.

"The uniform designer was excited to make a uniform for the God's Gift. You were lucky Fuuko, to be in the same batch as the God's Gift. You got your uniform early."

"Is that so?" The girl with pigtails hairstyle tilts her head.

The woman giggles.

"Anyways, I got a pair of S-ranks to guide you two along the way."

A familiar face shows up.

"Oh? Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

It was Rin Tohsaka.

Besides her, there's a blond boy around my age.

…

I think his red eyes are scrutinizing me…

"Rin-san…!" Fuuko says in shocked tone.

"It looks like we're going to be classmates after all. Congratulation, Fuuko." The blue eyed girl says with a wide smile.

"Um… Thanks. Though, I'm still surprised… It's hard to believe I'm an S-rank."

At Fuuko's remark, the blond boy snorts.

"You should get rid of that attitude. S-ranks aren't made for show. You'll be in front line sooner or later. That kind of mind-sets will get you killed."

?

"Uh… I'm sorry!" The girl besides me bows apologetically.

"Now, now, Alec-kun… Don't be so harsh on the new girl. This is why you don't have any girlfriend." Rin chastises him.

The blond boy was a bit annoyed by her attitude.

"Tch..."

…

"Well, I'll leave the tour to you two." Chief Ruby says before walking away.

The black haired girl suddenly walks closer to me.

"So you're the God's Gift. Can I see your Star Brand?"

?

"Uh… Sure."

I show to her the back of my right hand.

The girl scrutinizes it.

…

"Huh… That's a normal looking Star Brand. I thought you were someone like me."

?

Rin proceeds to show her Star Brand.

Unlike Fuuko's and mine, hers is an incomplete circle with another line under it.

There's also a long line from the centre of the incomplete circle, dragging to the outer side.

"Wait a sec…! You're a Natural Born Nemesis Hunter!"

The girl nods.

"That's enough with the Star Brand, Rin. They don't need to be compared to you. Let's carry on with the tour." Alec suddenly interjects.

"Alec-kun, girls don't like pushy guys." Rin says with a cat-like smirk.

The boy stammers.

She giggles at his reaction.

"We have already met before, but let's get formal. My name is Rin Tohsaka, an S-rank Disciple."

She suddenly re-introduces herself.

"Oh… I'm Wake Archus. Currently, I'm an A-rank Disciple."

"I-I'm Fuuko Amicus! I'm an S-rank for some reason..."

Fuuko stumbles to introduce herself formally.

"Alec Marker, S-rank Disciple."

The blond boy simply says.

…

I feel out of place with this development.

I'm the only non S-rank Disciple…

"Okay, Fuuko and Wake. We'll show you around the place."

* * *

/~along the tour~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Heart Coloured Capriccio ~ Little Busters]**

"So, how much do you guys know about being a Disciple?" Rin asks.

Fuuko and I exchange glances.

"Well, aside from killing monsters and defending people… not much."

The girl giggles at my answer.

"That's a general way to put it. Alec-kun, want to do the lecture?"

The blond boy stammers again.

…

Could it be?

"Rin, why are you pushing the task to me? You like explaining stuffs so why don't you do it?" He says with a hint of annoyance.

Or I think it was annoyance…

The black haired girl giggles again.

"That wouldn't be fun. How about you do it? I want to see how Alec-kun does it."

Alec's face becomes red.

"Fi-fine…! Ask me anything."

…

"What is that hole over there?"

I point towards a large hole over the walls.

We were walking on along a fortress-like structure.

I guess that's where Fort City got its name.

"Generally speaking, that's a Dusk Circle. Among all eight Dusk Circles in this world, this specific Dusk Circle, Pandora is the largest. Luckily, it's not active at the time."

?

"I know that face. Alec used to make that face whenever he's confused." Rin suddenly interjects.

"Stop bringing up unnecessary conversation, Rin!" The blond boy argues.

"Ara…? Isn't that's the reason you liked me?"

Another cat-smirk is apparent on her face.

"So that's why Alec is so flustered." Fuuko muses.

"Wha-what…? I don't like you! Don't jump to conclusions!" The boy denies the notion.

Ignoring his denial, the girl continues to smirk.

"Since Alec is too busy being flustered, allow me to explain what a Dusk Circle is." The girl takes over the lecture.

She places left hand under her right shoulder.

Her right index finger is pointing upward.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Whirlpool of Fate ~ Fate Stay Night]**

"It is common knowledge that Dusk Circle is an area where the element Dusk is heavily concentrated. Dusk is what we called the element of darkness in this world while Ether is the element of light."

Fuuko and I nod.

"Fort City is constructed on the world's largest Dusk Circle for defence purposes. Fortunately, the Star God is merciful. He grants a Natural Ether Field on the city. This is why the Pandora Labyrinth is inactive."

…

I listen to her lecture intently.

"Now for the main question; where did Dusk come from? And how does it affect human?"

I was wondering about that…

"Dusk is an element created by human desires. Since human population has been amassed in Aterra over the years, human desires has become coagulated and extremely condensed. Thus, it leads to the formation of Dusk Circles all over the world."

"I see…"

?

The one who says that was Alec.

"The Dusk element alone won't harm humans. It was the monsters. An overly condensed Dusk Circle spawns monsters over time. It is unknown how and why these monsters were born. However, one thing is certain… They exist solely to destroy humans."

…

"Cities and fortresses were built all over the world in order to contain these monsters. Fortunately, every time a fortress is built, the Star God blesses the new city with an Ether Field. That way, Disciples can fight against the monsters effectively."

I nod.

"Nevertheless, the monsters threats aren't limited from Dusk Circles alone. From time to time, Nests are ejected from the Circles, sending them elsewhere in Aterra. Where ever they land, they become new spawning grounds for monsters."

…

 _Aneki_ …

I swear I'll kill all those monsters…

"Wake, are you alright?" I heard Fuuko's voice.

?

Alec, Fuuko and Rin are looking at me with concern.

"It's nothing. Carry on."

The black haired girl closes her eyes.

"I don't know what's going on your head. But I'll let it slide."

…

"Anyways, the 'Nests' I mentioned earlier can be easily identified by their pod-like shape. Whenever a Nest is ejected, the Academy will enter a state of caution. They will send the best Male Disciples they could to deal with monsters."

?

"Wait a sec… Why they send specifically Male Disciples?"

[Sigh]

The girl let out a sigh.

"No matter how good a Female Disciple is, we can't generate Ether. Should the Nests fall to somewhere with no Ether Field, we'll be nothing but powerless girls. A Male Disciple, no matter the Rank, can generate Ether. This very advantage allows them to deal with monsters outside of Ether Field."

"I see…"

"Nevertheless, no matter how good that Male Disciple is, he cannot fight inside a Dusk Circle. The air is so condensed with Dusk that the Ether they generated becomes null. This is why our plight never comes to an end for twenty years."

?

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting outside Ether Fields and Dusk Circles are two different things. But I don't think that matters to you, God's Gift." She remarks with a smirk.

?

"As the God's Gift, you produce more Ether than a Standard Disciple. It's so condensed that you produced a small Ether Field. Let's just say, you can charge alone into that Dusk Circle and still come out unscathed."

Suddenly, Alec shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I'm afraid that would exaggerating, Rin. Even if he is the God's Gift, I don't think his combat skill can pull off such feats."

The girl ponders to herself.

"You're right on that, Alec but my point stands. Any Female Disciple by Wake's side can fight effectively inside a Dusk Circle. I don't know the range of his Ether Field but as long as that Female Disciple stays close to him, they can utilize Star Energy."

The blond boy snorts.

"Just now Wake questioned me; why can't a Male Disciple with an average amount of Ether fight inside a Dusk Circle? Imagine it like mixing an alkaline solution with acid. Those with Ether are like an alkaline solution. It has the ability to neutralize Dusk, which I compare with acid."

Fuuko and I nod.

"What happens if we pour the alkaline solution to a very condensed acid solution? Will the alkali neutralize the acidity or will it still be acid?"

…

"It will remain acidic." Fuuko answers the question.

Rin smiles at her.

"Precisely…! The alkali is no longer there but the acid still remains. To put it in other terms, Ether is no longer available but Dusk is still there. Star Energy cannot be utilized under such circumstances."

…

"It's a different case altogether with you, Wake. You generate more Ether than a normal Male Disciple. Thus, wading through a Dusk Circle is a simple task for someone like you." She declares with a smile.

"Really…?"

[Siren blaring]

 **[Background Music Suggested – Zone time ~ Persona 4]**

"What's going on?" Fuuko says in anxious tone.

[Sigh]

The black haired girl before us sighs tiredly.

"Talk about bad timing… I haven't finished my lecture yet. Oh well, we'll continue it tomorrow." She shrugs.

Alec pulls out a sheathed katana.

"Rin, did you bring your Dusk Breaker?"

The blue eyed girl shakes her head.

"No, I didn't… I didn't expect a monster outbreak today. It's a Circle Seed. It rarely spawns monsters."

The red eyed boy grits her teeth.

"Why are you so casual with this situation, Rin!?"

[ROAR]

!

Several monsters appear before us.

Alec pulls out his sword.

"Ara...? Did you forget something, Alec-kun?"

She swings her hand.

[AIR DRAFT]

Two monsters are suddenly split into two.

Alec, Fuuko and I gap at the scene.

"I am not called a Natural Born Nemesis Hunter for no reason. We're still inside an Ether Field. I can fight without Dusk Breakers." She smirks at us.

Just now, she executed an invisible slash with only her hand...

[ROAR]

"Heh..." The blond boy closes his eyes with a smirk.

"I'll handle the monsters around here. Rin, you escort these two to safety."

...

"Who are you trying to boss around?"

[Finger click]

[EXPLOSION]

A monster is incinerated.

...

"Ju-just go...! I can't protect these two by myself! You're the better fighter!" He retorts to her.

...

"I don't like that."

The three other Disciples were confused by my remark.

"I prefer to stay and fight. I didn't become a Disciple to be protected!" I declare.

Rin suddenly giggles.

"I like your attitude. But bravery is empty without the strength to back it up. I doubt you can utilize your Star Energy without a weapon. You weren't trained to do that." She says with haughty tone.

...

"Fuuko, Wake... Follow my lead." She gestures to go after her.

...

"Wa-Wake...! We should listen to Rin-san. I don't know how to fight." Fuuko says while clinging to my uniform.

...

Dammit!

I hold Fuuko's hand and chase after Rin.

[Electric crackles]

[Swoosh]

[ROAR]

As we run, I turn my head to look back.

Alec is fighting off against several monsters.

* * *

/~nearby a shelter's entrance~/

* * *

[Air draft]

A monster is sliced into two.

"Get in there! Chief Ruby should be inside along with your equipments." The black haired girl instructs us to go on.

"What about you, Rin-san?" Fuuko asks worriedly.

The girl in question smirks.

"I can handle these monsters. Someone needs to stop them from entering."

...

Dammit!

Why am I so useless at times like this!?

"Wake..." The pink haired girl clings to the hem of my uniform.

...

I can't risk Fuuko's safety for my selfishness.

I nod at her.

"Let's go."

[Air draft]

[ROAR]

[Fire crackles]

...

* * *

/~inside the shelter~/

* * *

Several heavily armed men are inside the shelter.

"Fuuko, Wake...!"

A voice we recognized approaches us.

"Thank the Star God, you're alright." A bespectacled man stops to recover his breath.

"Mark, is there any weapon I can use to fight?"

The man was startled by my sudden request.

"Why, yes...! We have prepared the most suitable weapons for you two." He gestures to follow him.

The two of us trail him.

"It comes as a surprise for us. Pandora doesn't usually spawn monsters at time like this. We didn't have enough time to finalize your Dusk Breakers." He says as we walk.

A woman with light blue hair is waiting for us.

"What a perfect timing. While these Dusk Breakers aren't finalized, they are still effective against these monsters. Wake, Fuuko... Show them who the boss is." The woman says with a smile.

"Yes, Chief Ruby!"

* * *

/~outside the shelter, fully equipped~/

* * *

Fuuko and I are now in our combat suits.

In our hands, high tech weapons are present.

Twin Blades, these are my weapon.

Fuuko is using a pair of customized guns, Zero Zwei.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Dungeon Battle 1 ~ Conception 2]**

[ROAR]

Several monsters cornered us in an instant.

"Wake...!"

The girl beside me points her Dusk Breakers at them.

I nod.

"It's my turn."

I surge towards one of them.

[ROAR]

[Swoosh]

I execute a horizontal slash.

The monster disintegrates.

[Gunshots]

A monster that tries to ambush me was shot down.

I smile at my rescuer.

!

"Fuuko, behind you...!"

"Eh...?"

A monster is about to hit her!

[Air draft]

The said monster is sliced into two.

"What took you guys so long?"

Our tour guide reappears in new outfit.

Her combat attire is a red suit that shows the curves of her body.

In her right hand, there's a rapier.

Unlike classic rapiers, her rapier seems to be equipped with augmentations.

That's a given since it's a Dusk Breaker.

"Rin-san, thank goodness... I thought I was a goner."

[Sigh]

The pink haired girl sighs exasperatedly

"No problem...! By the way, Alec is on the role. He slaughtered over twenty monsters by himself." The girl comments nonchalantly.

[ROAR]

[Swoosh]

I swing my sword, decapitating the attacking monster.

[Gunshots]

Another monster is taken down by Fuuko's shot.

[AIR DRAFT]

Several monsters were sliced clean.

Fuuko and I gap at Rin's capabilities.

"Let's clean up this mess and have a victory toast in my room." The black haired girl winks at Fuuko.

The pink haired girl nods vigorously.

[ROAR]

[Swoosh]

[Gunshots]

[Fire crackles]

[Lightning crackles]

[Swoosh]

[Gunshots]

[Swoosh]

[Gunshots]

* * *

/~after the combat~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – The map that leads to the future ~ Conception 2]**

"Good job, guys! Nice fight for a first timer." Our tour guide praises Fuuko and me.

"Phew... I'm glad that's over." Fuuko says exasperatedly.

"You weren't half bad back there, Fuuko. How about some victory treats on our back?" Rin says to her.

"Eh? Victory treats...?" The pink haired girl tilts her head.

The blue eyed girl nods.

"There's a crepe stand that I frequent with my sister. The crepes were top notched!" She claims excitedly.

Suddenly, someone walks passes us.

It was Alec.

"Hey, good job back there." I say to him.

The blond boy simply snorts at me.

...

[Sigh]

"Seriously... This is why he doesn't have many friends." Rin says tiredly.

...

"Well... You'd better get along with Alec, Wake. He's living at the same dorm as you, isn't he?"

I nod.

"Good job, children." Chief Ruby shows up along with Mark.

"Chief Ruby, I've already praised them for their performance. You'll end up being redundant if you praise them again." Rin says to her.

"Oh...? I suppose I should give those thumbs up instead."

...

She's messing with Rin, isn't she?

"Grr... I'll smack those huge racks of yours!" Rin threatens her.

"I dare you." The woman says confidently.

"Pfft..." Fuuko covers her mouth.

"Anyways, you earned some Glow Points for this task. We'll send the credit card to your dormitories." The woman informs us.

?

"Glow Points...?"

"It's another currency available in Fort City. Disciples are awarded with Glow Points with each successful mission." Mark enlightens me.

I nod.

[Sigh]

Rin let out a sigh.

"I hate busty women."

...

Chief Ruby simply giggles at her remark.

"Well, you aren't half bad yourself. I bet you're going to be well endowed within a year." She says to tease the black haired girl.

"Eh? Really...?" She tilts her head.

...

* * *

/~on the way back to dorm~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Your affection ~ Persona 4]**

It's already evening.

That was a long day...

Tomorrow is a school day.

I'd better head back and rest.

?

I think I saw a familiar face.

I try scrutinizing the face.

...

I form a smile.

I knew it was him.

"Shirou...!"

The red haired boy notices my calling.

He jogs toward me.

"Good evening, Wake." He greets me.

I nod.

"Good evening. Are you sightseeing?"

The boy scratches his cheek.

"Actually, I was looking for Chlotz. He's been missing for the whole day."

?

"Well... I think he's already in the dorm by now."

[Sigh]

He let out a sigh.

"How was your day, Wake?"

"It was intense but still a fruitful day."

"Is that so?"

The two of us walk our way back to the boy's dorm.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Hello, and good day!

This is a fan service chapter.

Just because it is called a fan service doesn't mean it has ecchi content.

A fan service comes in variety of forms.

The general purpose of fan service is to please.

Anyways, if some of you think Shirou is acting strange, I am using the Hollow Ataraxia personality.

Yep, this version of Shirou does the silliest thing all the time.

Spoiler alert; Shirou is revealed to possess porn collection in Hollow Ataraxia.

It made me roll on the floor when he literally thought; "I'll kill that girl."

He was referring to Rin.

The said girl was searching for Shirou's porn collection.

Saber was there.

Luckily, Shirou prepared a trap.

Rin accidentally found Shinji's collection instead.

Inside his head, he cheered for himself when Rin failed to find his collection.

Thanks for listening to my rant!

And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02: A seemingly normal day

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – In Sunlight ~ Fate Stay Night]**

(Shirou's point of view)

"Shirou, wake up...! It's finally here!"

Chlotz's voice ends my dreamless sleep.

With a stretch, I glance at him.

"Good morning Chlotz."

The boy gives me a flash of his white teeth.

"Morning...! Shirou, you need to see this!"

He hands over a package at me.

?

I retrieve the package and inspect the label.

...

"Oh, it's our uniform."

It's really done in one day?

Fort City is really amazing.

"Let's try it out! I want to see how good I look in this outfit." Chlotz says excitedly.

I glance towards the alarm clock.

?

"Chlotz, it's too early. Are you sure you can stay awake this time?"

The boy gives me a thumb up.

"I'm one hundred percent CERTAIN!" He emphasizes the word 'certain'.

[Sigh]

I let out a tired sigh.

"I'll wear it after some workout."

I climb down from my bed.

"Shirou, make sure you didn't get lost this time." He warns me.

I chuckle at his remark.

"Okay."

* * *

/~while jogging~/

* * *

Similar to yesterday, not many people are walking around.

?

There's a girl with red hair is doing her morning jog.

I didn't see her yesterday.

?

She seems to have noticed me.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Wing of the Scarlet ~ Conception 2]**

"Ara, ara... I didn't expect someone other than me will show up." She jogs towards me.

I scratch my cheek.

"I didn't expect someone else would be jogging at this hour as well."

The girl giggles at my remark.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you a new Disciple?" She inquires.

I nod.

"Judging from your question, I expect you to be a Disciple as well."

The girl giggles again.

"You can safely assume that. Though, my real occupation would surprise you."

?

...

"Are you making this your routine?" She suddenly asks.

I nod.

"Yeah... I don't plan to cut off my training regiment just because I moved to another place."

She nods.

"Okay. So that means we can be jogging partners. I always jog at times like this. Yesterday was an exception since I got busy..."

[Sigh]

She let out a sigh.

"That sounds like a great idea. I don't mind the company." I told her.

The girl nods approvingly.

"I like your attitude."

We jog as we chat.

"By the way, you can call me Chloe. What's your name?"

"I'm Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou...?" She seems to be puzzled.

"Where did I hear such name? Oh well... I'd probably recall it later." She says with a smile.

...

Do the people here have the tendency to say that?

"How far are you going to jog?" She suddenly inquires.

"Oh... I usually go for 10 km."

Chloe appears to be surprised.

"I'm surprised. That's my usual distance."

?

"Keep it up, Shirou. I like a diligent young man like you." She says with a smile.

"Um... thanks, I guess?"

[Sigh]

Suddenly, she sighs again.

"I wish my brother is as diligent as you."

?

"Never mind me...! Want to stop for sports drink?" She changes the subject.

* * *

/~an hour later, back in the dorm~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Signs of Love ~ Persona 4]**

"Man, you really took your time..." The red haired boy comments when I got back.

I chuckle at him.

"Well, I was busy chatting for most of the time."

Chlotz shows me his grin.

"Ooh... It is a girl?"

I nod.

"You're right. How did you guess?"

The boy blinks multiple times at my reaction.

"A straight answer... I guess the girl wasn't your type."

[Sigh]

He let out a sigh.

?

What is he talking about?

"A question; is she gorgeous?" He asks with a toothy grin.

...

I ponder to myself.

"Yeah, she's kinda pretty."

Then, Chlotz blinks again.

"Oi, oi... Are you normal? No, that's not the right question... Are you straight?"

?

"What kind of question is that?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"Well... You act like girls aren't your business. I was wondering if you were... you know... 'Swing' that way."

...

Wha—

!

I shake my head vigorously.

"Heck no...! I'm straight!"

He stares at me blankly.

"Really...?" He drawls his question.

...

"Tell me; what kind of girl strikes your fancy?"

?

"That's... kinda a hard question."

[Sigh]

He let out a sigh.

"Then answer this; does the girl from earlier strikes your fancy?"

...

Now that's simpler.

"Yeah, I kinda like her."

"That's not the answer I want to hear. I'm asking if you want to date her." Chlotz says in serious tone.

...

"Chlotz, you're treating this like a serious business."

"This is SERIOUS. I need to make sure my roommate is straight." He emphasizes the word 'serious'.

...

[Sigh]

"In some way, I do find Chloe attractive. But, it's too early to consider asking her out. I prefer to know her better before making a move."

The boy nods approvingly.

"Now that is what I want to hear! So, the girl's name is Chloe?"

Then, Chlotz turns into stone.

"Just to be sure; she doesn't happen to have red hair and purple eyes, does she?"

?

"Yeah, that's her. How did you know?"

The boy palms his face.

"I wish it was a coincidental resemblance. Let's just hope your girl wasn't someone I know."

?

"Are you forgetting something, Shirou? I thought you were going to do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups."

!

"Thanks for reminding me, Chlotz."

* * *

/~on the way to the Academy~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – New Days ~ Persona 4]**

"Yo Wake...!" Chlotz calls out to the silver haired boy.

The blue eyed boy turns toward us.

"Chlotz, Shirou, good morning." He nods and smiles.

He's in his Elite Disciple uniform.

The said clothing is white in colour, with black covering the shoulder pad areas.

His badge is red-lined, signalling that he's an A-rank.

Chlotz and I had the same uniform except we have different colour coding for the badge.

Chlotz's badge is blue-lined while mine is yellow.

It's kinda confusing since gold lining and yellow is almost similar...

"How's yesterday, God's Gift? Did you score with Fuuko?" The red haired boy snickers as he asks.

The silver haired boy raises his eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

[Sigh]

The purple eyed boy let out a sigh.

"What is wrong with you two? Are you guys slow?"

?

"Why am I being brought into the equation?"

Chlotz forms a serious expression.

"Because you two are knuckleheads...! We are supposed to get our girls at this age."

?

I exchange glances with Wake.

[Sigh]

The boy let out a sigh again.

"Never mind... Let's just get Fuuko and head to school."

?

I trade glance with Wake.

He had the same confused look.

* * *

/~in front of the girl's dormitories~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 days ~ Conception 2]**

The pink haired girl is adorning a similar outfit to what Tohsaka wore in our first meeting.

"Hey guys!" She greets all of us.

"Good morning, Fuuko." Wake replies to her greeting.

The girl smiles to all of us.

"So, did Wake make a move on you yesterday?" Chlotz asks her while snickering.

"Eh...?" The girl makes a surprised face.

...

"Chlotz, I think you should stop talking about dating..." I mutter.

The boy in question tilts his head.

"Alright, let's get going." Wake declares, ignoring the confusion.

[Sigh]

Fuuko let out a sigh.

...

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods tiredly.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Shirou-san." She says with a small smile.

"Hey guys, where's our tour guide? I thought she lives here." Chlotz suddenly asks.

...

Come to think of it, Tohsaka is an S-rank.

So, she should be here.

"Oh, Rin-san accommodates from home today. Her house isn't that far from the academy." Fuuko explains to us.

?

"S-rank Disciples sure have great privilege... Rin-san literally lives wherever she pleases. She can stay at home and she can choose to stay at the dorm... I wonder if I have that kind of privilege." The pink haired girl ponders to herself.

?

"Wait... Tohsaka is doing as she pleases?"

"Well, she's not bounded by rules. I heard she broke curfew yesterday." The girl replies to me.

...

I turn towards Chlotz.

"Rank discrimination..." He mumbles.

...

I kinda expected that reaction.

?

For some reason, Wake is paying great attention to me.

"What is it, Wake?"

"I was wondering... Try saying 'S-ranks aren't made for show' in serious tone."

?

"What do you mean?"

"Just humour me." The silver haired boy says to me eagerly.

...

"S-ranks aren't made for show."

At my remark, Fuuko seems surprised.

"Tha-that voice... Alec-kun...? Shirou-san has the same voice as Alec-kun!"

?

Who's Alec?

"I knew it! No wonder it sounds so familiar." Wake makes a triumphant pose.

"Hey, hey...! Let me in with the fun! What's with Shirou's voice?" Chlotz interjects.

The silver haired boy gestures his hand.

"Shirou has the same voice as Alec, an S-rank Disciple we met yesterday."

...

"Really...? That's awesome!" The red haired boy says jovially.

I scratch my cheek.

"This is the first time I heard such case... What kind of person was he?"

The silver haired boy smiles softly.

"I'm not sure. But I think we can be good friends."

...

I can't help but to let a tired smile forms on my face.

"Well... Let's move. Otherwise, we might end up being late."

* * *

/~on the way to the academy~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Rin Remembrance** _ **Shoukan**_ **~ Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works]**

The four of us notice a familiar looking girl.

She's wearing the same white attire as Fuuko's.

However, her hairstyle is a bit different...

"There she is...! Hey, Rin...!" Chlotz calls out to her cheerfully.

The girl turns around looking offended.

We walk hastily towards her.

"Good morning, Rin." Wake proceeds to greet her.

"Do I know you?" She asks with hostile tone.

?

"Huh? That's a cold joke, Rin-san. We just met yesterday." Fuuko says to her.

The red eyed girl places her hand on her hip.

"Like I said; do I know you? And stop calling me by that name."

?

"Whoa, whoa, there...! So you're not 'Rin'? Then, who the heck are you?" Chlotz asks her, feeling a bit intimidated by her glare.

The girl flicks her hair.

"Misaya Reiroukan, 2nd year S-rank Elite Disciple. If you don't mind, I have important business to attend."

She steps away from all of us.

"That's not a very friendly move, Misaya."

A voice we all familiar with joins the fray.

The red eyed girl turns around to face her 'twin'.

"Good morning, 'sister'."

Tohsaka proceeds to greet her with hostile tone.

The girl in question responds with a smirk.

"Good day to you as well, 'sister'... How's Sakura?"

Our former tour guide closes her eyes.

"She's doing fine, thank you very much."

The girl snorts.

"Next time, try telling your 'friends' to avoid speaking with me."

The girl walks away from the rest of us.

...

"Fuuko, are you alright?" The black haired girl turns her attention to the pink haired girl.

"Y-yes... But I'm a bit scared..." The girl replies.

[Sigh]

Tohsaka let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry you have to experience that. Misaya and I have two distinct features. I always adorn twin tails while she tied half her hair up. Though, the most obvious distinction is our eyes."

...

"Tohsaka, is she related to you?"

"She's my half sister."

The blue eyed girl retains a blank face.

...

"Please don't ask any further. Let's... just head to school."

She averts her face, not wanting to face us.

The five of us walk in silence.

* * *

/~upon reaching the academy~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 days ~ Conception 2]**

"Alright guys, let's head to class." Tohsaka declares cheerfully.

...

It was like the pressure from a while ago never existed...

"Hey Rin, how does the class allocation work?" Chlotz asks her.

The girl places her left arm under her right arm.

Her right index finger is pointing upward.

"It's very simple actually. Since the number of Elite Disciples is small, the Academy cramps us in a single class."

?

"So, all of us are going to be in the same class despite the ranks."

"Exactly...!" She answers with a smile.

 **[Background Music Suggested – A Quirk of Fate ~ Conception 2]**

?

A familiar girl approaches us.

It's the same green haired girl Wake and I met two days ago.

"Um..." She is about to say something.

"Hmm...? You are—" The silver haired boy notices her.

"Good morning, _senpai_." The starry eyed girl greets him.

"Oh... Good morning." Wake replies with a smile.

Now, the girl is currently panicking.

"Um... I-I..."

?

"On second thought, I can't do this... Excuse me!"

She walks away in haste.

...

Wake and I exchange glances.

"That's a strange sight. That Ellie actually come and greet someone?" Tohsaka tilts her head.

?

"You know that girl, Rin?" Chlotz asks her.

The black haired girl nods.

"Ellie Troit, 1st year S-rank Disciple. She's incredibly shy and rarely speaks with anyone. Though, she's kinda close with Sakura."

?

"Sakura...?"

"Sakura is my sister's name." The girl replies shortly.

"Oh, is that so? Sakura is another S-rank Disciple, isn't she?" Chlotz asks with a grin.

Tohsaka shrugs.

"Chlotz, if you don't mind, I'm going to punch you."

"EH...!? Wha-why...!?" He begins panicking.

"People like you are the ones that keep pressuring my sister. Every time I brought her name, people will speculate that she is an S-rank. But she isn't, which is why she has so little confidence with herself. Sometimes, I regret coming to this academy..." She mutters.

...

"Tohsaka, why would you regret coming to this place?"

The girl shrugs again.

"Sakura used to be cheerful and energetic. Ever since we become Disciples, she's always depressed because she's not an S-rank like me. I told her not to worry since it wasn't a big deal."

...

"Maybe if we talk to her, she can gain some confidence for herself." Fuuko suggests.

[Sigh]

Tohsaka let out a sigh.

"Actually, you would be the worst person to meet her."

"Eh...?" The pink haired girl startles.

"Similar to me, you were promoted to S-rank right off the bat. Sakura would feel overwhelmed by your achievement. Plus, you're an upperclassman." She says tiredly.

...

"Did Ellie climb up to S-rank from lower rank?"

The black haired girl shakes her head.

"Nope... Ellie was S-rank from her first day. However, that girl is way more secluded than other people. I guess that's why Sakura reached out to her."

I nod.

"Rin-san, please don't punch me... I won't bring it up again." Chlotz pleads to her.

"Fine..." The girl shrugs.

We resume chatting as we walk.

* * *

/~nearby the class entrance~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Wing of the Scarlet ~ Conception 2]**

A girl with long dark blue hair is standing in front of the entrance.

She appears to be nervous.

"Hmm...? What's Narika doing over there?" Tohsaka muses.

Suddenly, Chlotz walks faster.

"It-it can't be... _Aneki_...!?"

?

"Narika is your sister?"

"No, you idiot...!" He lashes at me.

[SMACK]

All of a sudden, someone appears behind Chlotz and smacks his head.

"Don't call him an idiot."

The familiar red haired girl says.

?

"Chloe, you're an Elite Disciple?" I ask her.

It was my jogging partner.

The girl smiles softly at me.

"Nope... Sorry to disappoint you, Shirou."

?

"You know each other?" Wake enters the conversation.

"Yeah... We kinda met this morning."

"Now I remember! Chlotz is your brother!" Tohsaka suddenly exclaims.

"That's right, Rin. This guy over here is my idiotic little brother." The red haired girl points at Chlotz with her thumb.

" _Aneki_... Stop calling me an idiot..." The red haired boy mutters as he massages his sore head.

"Um... Chloe- _sensei_ , should I send the words to Fujimura- _sensei_?" The long haired girl from earlier asks her.

?

" _Sensei_...?" I point at her.

She smiles again.

"That's right. I'm your _sensei_."

...

""EH...!?"" Chlotz, Fuuko and I yell in unison.

"Among all teachers in the academy, my own sister is going to be my homeroom teacher..." The red haired boy mutters.

"You got a problem with that, Chlotz-kun?" She asks with a scary smile.

"No, no, no, no...! No problem here!" He responds immediately.

"Anyways Narika-san, you can inform Taiga-san that Shirou is here." She addresses the long haired girl from earlier.

The girl nods and walks away.

...

"Are you that surprised to find Chloe is your teacher, Emiya-kun?"

Tohsaka suddenly talks to me.

"Well... I am surprised. I mean, she's around our age."

The black haired girl smirks and flicks her hair.

"It's not really surprising given by her records. She is the best valedictorian this academy ever seen."

"Speaking of that, why won't you graduate and join me as a teacher, Rin?" The red haired girl interjects.

[Sigh]

The black haired girl sighs.

"I prefer to enjoy my days as a student rather than a teacher."

?

"Don't tell me Rin is that girl you've been talking about, _Aneki_..." Chlotz joins the fray.

Chloe nods.

"She was my classmate. But for some reason, she refuses to graduate."

...

"Tohsaka, you're a delinquent, aren't you?"

The girl in question stammers.

"Wha-what makes you say that?"

"That's not it, Shirou-kun. Rin is a valedictorian. Heck, I still remember fighting over the first seat three years ago." Chloe informs us.

"I-I see... Rin-san is not a normal person..." Fuuko mutters to herself.

Meanwhile, Wake is busy poking his head inside the class.

?

I wonder what is making him do that.

Suddenly, a blond boy with red eyes shows up from the classroom.

"Chloe- _sensei_ , can we please start the class?" He says in serious tone.

?

"Hello, Alec." Wake greets him.

"Hmm...? Oh, it's you. Good day, God's Gift." He responds to the silver haired boy.

[Audible footsteps]

?

That sounds like—

"SHIIIIIIROOOOOOUUUU...!"

[EXPLOSION ~ in my mind only]

And the 'Tiger' falls down dramatically.

* * *

/~inside the class~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Fertilizer ~ Rewrite]**

"Alright, class...! This is our new batch. From the left, they are Fuuko Amicus, Shirou Emiya and Wake Archus." Chloe introduces us to the rest of the class.

?

I could see Misaya from here.

She sits way in the back.

Meanwhile, Tohsaka is in the front, just before the teacher's desk.

"Without much need to be said, please be nice to them."

" _Aneki_...!?"

Suddenly, Chlotz yells.

"You didn't even introduce me!" The red haired boy claims.

"Oh... I completely forgot about you." The red haired girl says while looking to the ceiling.

" _Aneki_... That's so mean of you..." He mutters while crying comically.

[Random laughter]

Chlotz becomes the class laughing stock on his first day.

* * *

/~after class, lunch break~/

* * *

"Hello, D-rank." A boy approaches me.

He has wavy purple hair and noticeable purple eyes.

...

"Um, hello...?" I greet him, albeit questioning.

The boy smirks at me.

"The name is Shinji Matou. I heard from Tohsaka that you're from Fuyuki."

?

That naming sense—

"You're from Fuyuki as well?"

He nods.

"You got that right. However, I'm an A-rank. I simply can't stand the notion of my fellow townsfolk to be a D-rank."

...

There's a red lining over his badge, signalling his ingenuity.

"Matou, stop it. Don't pick on him." A bespectacled boy joins the fray.

?

Hey, I know this guy...

"Issei, is that you?"

The boy forms a soft smile.

"I didn't expect to see you again, Emiya."

Ryuudou Issei, a childhood friend of mine.

He moves away from Fuyuki because of family.

"Yeah... I thought I'd never see you again."

We shake hand.

?

I kinda notice something.

"Issei, your tag is green?"

His badge has green lining in contrast to Shinji's and mine.

Most of the class were blue, red and gold.

"I'm a C-rank. Surprisingly, I'm the only C-rank in the whole academy." He mutters while fixing his glasses.

"I see... That means you're better than me." I say with a smile.

"Emiya, don't look down on yourself. While majority of the class is B-rank and higher, there are several students lower than us. Plus, we shouldn't view the ranking system as a social status." He lectures me.

...

"In addition, there are those loser Standard Disciples. I wonder why they even bother joining the academy." Shinji interjects.

...

"Matou, while you are a good Disciple, your arrogance is unbearable." Issei chastises him.

"What can I say? I am the sole male A-rank of 2nd year. I'm going to be an S-rank by the next Rank Test."

...

"Actually, Wake is an A-rank. So, you're not the only A-rank now." I point out.

The purple haired boy is a bit annoyed by my statement.

"I see... But I doubt he's as skilful as I am." He says haughtily.

...

"Sorry to drop on your parade, Mister Fancy Pants...! But Wake is the God's Gift." Chlotz suddenly interjects.

Now, Shinji is more annoyed.

"Who the— Oh, it is Chloe's little brother." He says starkly.

"Hey, hey, hey...! Chloe is indeed my sister. But she is your teacher. Show some respect!" The red haired boy says in agitated tone.

Shinji responds with a snort.

"Why would I respect someone like her? She just got lucky when her Star Brand emerged earlier than us."

The red haired boy is gritting his teeth.

"You know who else like that? It's that loser Yasuraka. He got his Star Brand when he was ten. Everyone thought he was a genius. Seven years later, he is still an F-rank. I bet right now he's playing alone in that Mage Craft club of his." The wavy haired boy says to rile Chlotz up.

"Enough...! Matou, you will mock no one after this. Or I'll send you to Detention." Issei says sternly.

Shinji's face turns pale.

"You're using your power as the Class Rep to threaten me? That's a bad move, Ryuudou. I'll remember this."

The wavy haired boy walks away.

...

"Geh... That guy seriously pisses me off!" Chlotz clenches his fist.

"It can't be helped. He's a bit arrogant for his own sake." Issei says tiredly.

...

"Hello guys. What did I miss?" Wake shows up.

"Hey, Wake...! If you see a guy with seaweed hair, punch him in the face! The Star God knows he needs it." The red haired boy instructs the confused newcomer.

"Shirou, what is he talking about?" The boy in question asks me.

"Chlotz doesn't get along with a guy named Shinji." I simplify the whole statement.

"I see..." He nods.

"So you're God's Gift. Please to meet you. I'm Issei Ryuudou."

"Oh... Why yes...! Please to meet you too."

The two of them shakes hand.

"Anyways, Matou can be a bit annoying with his superiority complex. However, I would like everyone to get along. Please respect each other, Chlotz." The bespectacled boy lectures the red haired boy.

"Fi-fine... I'll restrain myself from punching him." The boy responds lazily.

"Um... Class Rep...?"

Narika shows up.

"What is it, Narika-kun?" He responds to her.

"Um... Why am I being placed as the representative for the Strategic Planning?" She asks with a nervous voice.

[Sigh]

The boy sighs.

"Unfortunately Narika-kun, only Chloe- _sensei_ can answer that. For some reason, they want an S-rank to lead this year's meeting."

...

"Ranking discrimination..." Chlotz mutters.

"But-but... I..." The girl stutters to speak.

"Despite being a Class Rep, my role is surprisingly small. It's probably because I'm a C-rank... Don't worry Narika-kun. The rest of the class and I will provide support." Issei declares to her.

"But—"

" **Attention to God's Gift and all S-rank female Disciples. You are needed in the Headmaster's Office.** "

The girl swallows her next statement.

It was an announcement.

...

Wake and I exchange glances.

"It looks like you're needed elsewhere, Wake, Narika-kun." Issei wipes his spectacle with a piece of clothing.

A snort is audible.

It came from Misaya.

"That old pervert... What does he wants now?" She mutters as she exits the class.

"Narika-san, let's go." Chloe waves at her.

"I'm coming, Chloe- _sensei_." The long haired girl walks toward the teacher.

"Alright, I'll be going." Wake declares to us.

"Hey Wake, don't forget to tell us the juicy details after this." Chlotz says eagerly.

"Huh...? O-okay..." The silver haired boy replies in confusion.

I wonder what is going on...

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 days ~ Conception 2]**

(Wake's point of view)

I walk aside Chloe, Fuuko, Misaya, Narika, and Rin.

"Why are we being summoned to the Headmaster's office?" The pink haired girl asks.

"I hope that old pervert is not up to something funny..." Rin says begrudgingly.

Chloe merely giggles at her remark.

Meanwhile, Misaya is far ahead of us.

...

What if—

"Wake, don't." Rin suddenly halts my line of thought.

...

I turn towards the other quiet girl in the group.

"Y-yes...?" The long haired girl notices my glance.

"Hello." I say to her.

"Wha-yes...! Hello!" She struggles to respond.

"Narika, you're as stiff as always." Rin says tiredly.

"Eh?" The girl tilts her head.

"You and Fuuko aren't that much different. Heck, you two remind me of Sakura."

[Sigh]

The black haired girl sighs.

?

"Eh? Narika, Sakura and I are the same?" The pink haired girl says in confused tone.

Rin nods.

"All three of you got confidence issues. I need to devise a courage lifting plan." The blue eyed girl muses to herself.

"Need help with that?" Chloe offers to her.

"Don't mind if I do. This reminds me of the project we used to do together." Rin says with a smile.

"Yep... I still remember how Alec-kun kept showing up just to see what you were doing." The red haired girl adds.

?

"Alec was of the same year as you two?"

Both of them shake their head.

"You got that wrong, Wake. Alec is Rin's childhood friend along with Luce. That boy had a crush on Rin since he was little. I still remember that confession event." Chloe giggles to herself.

"We shouldn't tease him too much. He's still embarrassed from that incident." Rin says with a smile.

"He wasn't a Disciple back then, was he?"

...

The girls talk to each other, leaving Fuuko, Narika and me behind.

Misaya is completely out of our sight.

"Rin-san is very close with Chloe- _sensei_. I wonder if I'm going to have a friend like that here..." Fuuko muses to herself.

...

"Hey Narika..."

"Huh...? Y-yes...?" The shy girl stutters to talk.

"Let's get to know each other. Let's be friends like Rin and Chloe."

The girl's face turns red.

?

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You're so silly, Wake. You sound like you're hitting on her." Fuuko points out.

...

I was?

"Let's put Wake aside. We should talk more often, Narika-san. I mean, we're both are S-rank Disciples, right? It'll be weird if we don't get along." The pink haired girl says.

The long haired girl nods.

"Yes. Let's do that."

Finally, we've arrived in front of the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

/~inside the office~/

* * *

There were five people inside when we arrived.

?

"Ah..."

The green haired girl from earlier is here.

I shouldn't be surprised since she is an S-rank.

Aside from her, the other occupants were Chloe, Mattero, Misaya, and Rin.

?

What is Mattero doing here?

"Greetings, God's Gift. I believe this is our second meeting." The elderly man greets me.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to see you again, Head Priest."

"Ah... You can call me Headmaster in here."

?

"Mattero is the Head Priest for Aterra church and the Headmaster of the Academy." Chloe informs us.

I see...

"What is it, Old Crook? What do you want me to kill?" Misaya interjects.

"Unfortunately my wonderful Huntress, you weren't summoned here for a mission." The old man responds to her question.

The girl snorts.

"Then don't waste my time. I have little need for social gathering."

She was about to leave the room until Rin steps forward, preventing her from the door.

"I dislike the Old Pervert as well... but, listen to him this once."

"Step aside, 'sister'."

The black haired girl shakes her head.

!

Suddenly, a barbed spear comes out from nowhere and flies to Misaya's hand.

...

The mere sight of the spear is intimidating...

As if it was lusting for blood.

"I said; step aside."

Responding to her threat, Rin pulls out a sword from some kind of dimensional pocket.

Unlike the rapier she used the other day, this sword is not mechanically engineered.

It was a normal sword.

...

No, that would be an understatement.

It was beautiful.

Rather than a practical blade, this sword suits to be a decoration.

The guard of the sword was decorated with blue and gold colour.

There was some kind of inscription written on top on its blade.

However, I can't read it...

"Pulling out Caledfwlch against me? Are you that eager to dispose me, 'sister'?" Misaya questions the girl.

"Put away Gae Bolg. Then, we can talk." Rin retorts to her.

"That's enough...!"

Chloe suddenly stands between them and their respective weapons.

"Rin, let her go. If she's that adamant to leave, we can't force her." The red haired girl advises her.

...

The two girls put away their weapons.

"Nemesis Hunters, please don't bare your fangs against each other." The headmaster joins the fray.

Misaya snorts at his remark.

"I'll listen to your farce for now."

...

Everyone else in the room was shocked by the event.

We were speechless.

But what are those weapons?

"Rin, don't brandish a Dawn Breaker against a fellow Disciple."

I heard Chloe speaks to her.

"That girl started it. If she didn't pull out Gae Bolg, I won't respond in kind."

Rin let out a 'humph'.

...

* * *

/~after calming down~/

* * *

"Disciples, we have been blessed with a God's Gift. After twenty long years we have waited since the prophecy was written, he is finally here." Mattero begins his sermon.

"As we know, a God's Gift can generate a significant amount of Ether. His reserves will continue to grow as he remains a Disciple. A great amount of Ether means—"

"Higher Conception Rate..." Rin finishes his sentence.

The old man nods.

"Conceiving Star Children has always been an issue, even for S-rank Disciples. We all know how important Star Children are for development. Now, I believe we can lead the Star Children into a Dusk Circle."

?

Star Children...?

"Let me guess; you're telling us to make Star Children with this guy." Misaya makes a snide remark.

?

"Precisely..." The old man nods.

"HUH...!?" Fuuko suddenly freaks out.

?

"Ma-make children with Wake...?" She stutters.

At her remark, every girl in the room blushes.

"Star Children...! Not making normal children! _Mou_ , Fuuko... It's not the same." Rin says while being flustered.

"Eh...? Is there a difference?" Misaya says nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" The black haired girl turns to her.

Apparently, they completely forget about their feud earlier...

"It doesn't matter if it's Star Children or normal children. Both are OUR children. We're going to conceive them one way or another." The red eyed girl replies to her.

...

That sounds awfully wrong...

"Misaya... could you stop making this more awkward?" Chloe pleads to her.

"Wait... Are you people seriously thought this isn't awkward? If I were any of you, I'll think carefully of my partner. I don't want to conceive a child for a random guy I just met."

The girl slants her back against a wall.

...

"So... What's this about making children?"

[Smack]

!

"Ouch...! Why did you hit me, Fuuko?"

"Don't make it sound so scandalous...!" The pink haired girl chastises me.

...

The headmaster clears his throat.

"I believe an explanation is in order." He says with red face.

"Star Children are born when a Male Disciple's Ether is combined with a Female Disciple's Star Energy. This process is called Classmating."

...

How is that not scandalous...?

"The Female Disciple will take the Male's Ether into the Star Womb, and a Star Child will be conceived. Higher concentration of Ether and Star Energy will improve Conception Rate." The old man resumes.

...

Yep... that's definitely scandalous...

I've never heard of all these stuffs since I came from a different island.

I wonder how Shirou would take all this.

"Old Crook, do you know how shameful those terms were?" Misaya interjects in between the sermon.

"Alas, it is a term we used for the sacred ritual."

The girl snorts.

"Just so you know, I'm not doing any Classmating with him." She walks toward the door.

This time, Rin didn't stop her.

...

"Since Misaya brought it up... It feels kinda awkward to proceed. M-maybe we should postpone the Classmating ritual." Chloe says with blushing face.

"What are you saying, Chloe Genus? The Classmating session has been delayed long enough. Before this, Father Kotomine told me to delay the ritual between God's Gift and the new S-rank since they weren't ready. Now, are you telling me you're not ready?" The old man asks with confused face.

...

"Actually... I think it's a bit premature for us to think about this. Let us calm down before making hasty decisions. Misaya does kinda have a point." Rin declares.

...

"So... we're not making children?"

[Smack]

!

"Ouch...! Fuuko, why did you hit me?"

The pink haired girl has teary eyes.

?

"You know, you're one of the densest guys I've ever met." Rin says tiredly.

...

* * *

/~that evening~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 days ~ Conception 2]**

"Yo, Wake...!" Chlotz approaches me with toothy grin.

Shirou is beside him along with the bespectacled boy, Issei.

"Hi guys...! What's up?"

"Class ended up being boring. Say, want to hit the arcade?" The red haired boy suggests.

"My duties for today are done. I believe some entertainment is needed to release all those stress." Issei says excitedly.

Meanwhile, Shirou is a bit surprised.

"Issei, you go to arcades...?"

The bespectacled boy nods.

"Several years living here does change ones' habit. I'm no longer a vegetarian." He declares with a smile.

...

"Can I tag along?"

"Did you have your ears plugged? I'm inviting you." Chlotz says with confused face.

...

"Sorry... That scandalous talk from earlier still blunts my line of thoughts."

"Scandalous talk...? Now this we need to hear." The red haired boy snickers.

?

"Come on...! Tell us everything." He says while walking backward.

Issei and Shirou seem interested.

I form a tired smile.

"Well—"

I narrate my scandalous experience as we walk towards the arcade.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Yep... I'm making it as scandalous as heck.

I'm running out of steam...

The probability of an update next week is very low.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03: The Disciples and their life

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Kajitsu ~ Rewrite]**

(Wake's point of view)

"That's all for now. We will meet again after a short break."

Chloe, Genus the red haired teenage teacher concludes her lecture.

"All rise." Issei, the class representative commands.

"All bow."

Everyone did as he says.

* * *

/~class break~/

* * *

Unlike normal school, our classes have thirty minutes break per session.

That's probably because we only learn about necessary stuffs such as Elementals affinities and their properties.

Aside from that, we also learn how to utilize Star Energy and how to increase its capacity.

That's why Disciples can climb up ranks.

The academies are meant for us, Disciples to improve our combat capabilities, which improve our credibility as defender of Humanity.

"Wake, can I speak with you?"

?

Suddenly, Rin Tohsaka calls out to me.

The black haired girl, who adorns her hair in twin tails, seems pretty casual.

"Sure. What is it, Rin?"

A smile is apparent on her face.

"I want to talk about yesterday. Let's find a place with some privacy."

* * *

/~the stairs, by the corridors~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Rin Remembrance** _ **Shoukan**_ **~ Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works]**

The girl seems very distant despite being a meter away.

Something tells me that this isn't a casual talk.

"Hey, Wake. Why are you so obstinate to talk to Misaya?" The girl goes straight to the point.

…

"I just… feel like it."

I was greeted with a blank face.

"I see… Can I ask you not to do that again?"

…

I shake my head, showing my denial.

The blue eyed girl was confused by my answer.

"Sooner or later, we will fight side by side. S-rank or not S-rank, we are Disciples. We need to stick together." I state with firm will.

Rin slowly closes her eyes.

A smile gradually forms on her face.

"So you're this kind of person…" She mutters to herself.

?

"Well… If that's the way you see it, I can't stop you from talking to my sister. Just… be gentle with her. Misaya is a bit emotional." The girl says with a sad smile.

…

Something must have happened to these siblings.

Rin did mention that Misaya is her half-sister.

What is that supposed to mean?

 **[Background Music Suggested – Everyday is Calm ~ Fate/Stay Night]**

"That's enough with the soap opera. Let's talk about something else." She says cheerfully.

…

The tension from earlier disappears…

"We still have fifteen minutes before Kuzuki takes over. Is there any particular question that you want to ask?" She places her right hand on her hip.

…

[Sigh]

I sigh tiredly.

I got worried for nothing…

This girl is very random.

"Hey, why are you sighing like that?" She asks me.

"It's nothing… I have many questions but let's just wait for lunch break."

The girl stares at me blankly.

"Are you… asking me to have lunch with you?"

?

I ponder to myself.

I did made extra sandwiches this morning.

Maybe I could share it with her.

"Yeah… I'm asking you to join me." I say in jovial tone.

The girl stammers from my statement.

"Tha-that's kinda sudden… But since you're asking nicely, I'll consider it."

?

"O-okay…! Let's get back to the class. Kuzuki is probably there by now!" She walks away hurriedly.

…

What was that all about?

* * *

/~lunch break, rooftop~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Peaceful Scenery ~ Fate/Stay Night]**

We arrived on the roof.

The academy has a small garden on top of its roof.

There were vivid flowers, a noticeable large tree and benches.

?

The girl besides me seems very flustered for some reason.

I wonder what's on her head.

"S-so… where should we sit?" She asks.

I glance around the garden, looking for the best place.

[Wind gentle blows]

The air is very calming here.

But the sunlight is a bit stinging.

That's probably because I lived somewhere with shady trees before…

…

The best place would be under that tree.

"Let's go over there." I point at the tree.

The girl nods.

Upon reaching the tree, I smell a strange odour.

"What the— what is that smell?"

 **[Background Music Suggested – Wataboushi ~ Rewrite]**

"Hey…! Don't you dare call my meal smelly!?"

A brunette boy around age comes out.

"Eh? You're Yasuraka." Rin utters the identity of the boy.

He was sitting behind the tree, which prevents us from seeing him.

The boy's azure blue eyes narrow when he saw Rin.

"Ugh… Tohsaka, are you still going to mock me for not passing the Rank Test?"

The girl tilts her head.

"Eh…? Since when did I mock you?"

The boy in white Elite Disciple snorts.

I kinda notice that his badge has no lining.

"I'm an F-rank. That's why my badge has no colour coding, jerk." He says with folded arms.

?

"I noticed that your eyes were looking at my shoulder pads. It's obvious that you were trying to discern my ranking." He sneers at my predictability.

…

He's a sharp one.

"Since you people don't appreciate durian, I'll be taking my leave now."

He carries a rather large thorny fruit and walks away.

…

"A what now…?"

"It's a durian. It is a fruit that came from the eastern continent. Since you came from west, you wouldn't know of its existence." Rin explains in her usual pose.

…

I didn't know that such smelly fruit existed…

* * *

/~after setting down~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Fertilizer ~ Rewrite]**

"Itadakimasu..." Rin clasps her hand before eating.

…

I kinda notice that we have very distinct culture.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asks.

I shake my head.

"Well… I was admiring you."

Once again, her face turns red.

"What is wrong with this guy…?" She mutters to herself.

?

The girl takes out her own lunch.

Apparently, they were sandwiches as well.

?

I kinda noticed that her sandwiches have two different colors than mine.

"Hmm…? Do you want to trade?" She asks.

I nod.

"Yeah… Let's compare. Maybe we can share the recipe."

She giggles at my remark.

I let her take a sandwich that I made.

As for me, I reach out for the one with red filling.

"Wait…! That one is hot!" She warns me.

I stare at the sandwich.

…

"Nah… I can take it." I say nonchalantly.

And I let my teeth do the job.

…

 **[Background Music Suggested – Wataboushi ~ Rewrite]**

[EXPLOSION ~ in my mind only]

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT…!"

The spiciness is comparable to a volcano explosion!

Any less than that, it's like underrating it!

"I warned you earlier…! Where did I put that drink?" The girl scrambles to search.

I need water!

NOW!

Even the pond looks good…

" _Eh? Wake, wait—"_

 _Before she could finish talking, I jump into the pond._

 _[SPLASH]_

…

As if I could do that!

?

!

There's a vending machine!

I dash towards the said machine and immediately press for a cold drink.

* * *

/~after that~/

* * *

The girl is staring at me blankly.

…

"Any cool points from earlier are now gone… You sure know how to spoil a flag." She mutters.

?

[Sigh]

She let out a sigh.

"I thought Alec was funny. It turns out there is a bigger joker out here." She mutters again.

?

"Well… Let's get down to business. You said you have questions."

I nod.

"It's from yesterday. What is a Dawn Breaker?"

 **[Background Music Suggested – Whirlpool of Fate ~ Fate Stay Night]**

"I see… So you want to know about my weapon." She says with closed eyes.

…

"Wake, do you know what's a Dusk Breaker is?"

?

"I think that's what they called the weapons provided by the Research teams."

Rin nods.

"Similar to Dusk Breakers, Dawn Breakers are weapons. However, opposing to their modern counterparts, Dawn Breakers are ancient weapons, passed down from generation to generation."

…

"Truthfully, we can kill monsters using normal weapons. I heard from Fuuko that you manage to cut down monsters with your katana."

I nod.

"However, monsters have grown stronger these past few years. That's why Dusk Breakers were made. The Research team has developed the best weapons to eliminate these Dusk spawned monsters, which lead to its name the 'Dusk Breaker'."

…

"Nevertheless, Dusk Breakers pale in comparison to Dawn Breakers. Each Dawn Breaker has a unique property that can never be replicated by modern means." She narrates in her lecturing pose.

…

"Dawn Breakers first receive their name from Alec's father, Rhiod Marker. He labels these ancient weapons as the bringer of dawn upon bleak times."

?

Alec's dad has something to do with this?

"Originally, these weapons are called Noble Phantasms. But as time passes, its name is no longer mentioned." Rin adds.

…

"Rin, what is the difference between Dawn Breakers and Dusk Breakers aside from their maker?"

The girl closes her eyes.

"I was getting to that. However, you should be aware… the answer is not pretty."

?

"Unlike Dusk Breakers which are made solely to fight monsters, Dawn Breakers are made to destroy anything. That includes humans."

!

I stand on my feet.

"What do you mean?"

The girl, still sitting in _seiza_ style, is looking at me with blank face.

"Ancient people don't live in harmony. They are well known to wage war upon another, which is why they are extinct nowadays."

…

I sit down reluctantly.

"Don't worry… I won't use my Dawn Breaker against another Disciple. It's against my moral code." She says nonchalantly.

…

"What about Misaya? Will she use it on people?"

The girl stammers from my question.

…

Instead of answering, she lowers her face to the point I can't see her eyes again.

They were completely hidden by her bangs.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No… That's a good question. Will she point that weapon at someone?" She says in melancholic tone.

…

"You said earlier that a Dawn Breaker has a unique property. What's yours?"

The girl recomposes herself before answering my inquiry.

"My weapon is called the Caledfwlch. It is often mistaken with the legendary sword in the stone, or the legendary sword wielded by King Arthur. Unlike those two, this sword is made for those with elemental affinities."

?

!

Suddenly, she pulls out the weapon.

Similar to yesterday, the sword was remarkable.

Abruptly, its blue guard turns red!

"I set it to fire element. The sword can recognize my Star Energy, so it resembles itself to the most suitable form."

…

"In other words, it changes colour depending on your affinity."

The girl nods.

"Hey Wake, would I sound arrogant if I call myself special?" She asks with a smirk.

…

"Well.. You are special. I mean, you are a Natural Born Nemesis Hunter."

The girl giggles at my remark.

"That's not the only thing you should know. Unlike most Disciples in this academy, I'm different."

?

"Even the best S-rank in history only has two elemental affinities at best. However, I have five."

!

The girl nods.

"Fire, water, wind, earth, and dusk… I control all these elements." She puts away her Dawn Breaker.

…

That's a lot to swallow…

"Rin, why are you willing to tell me?"

With a smirk, she flicks her hair.

"You're the God's Gift. Sooner or later, we will work together. Isn't that right, Romeo?"

…

[Sigh]

I let out a tired sigh.

She used my quote for her own amusement.

"Lunch break is almost over. We should head back to class." She declares to me.

I nod.

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Kajitsu ~ Rewrite]**

(Shirou's point of view)

"Should I place it here, Chloe- _sensei_?"

"Oh… Yes, please do." The red haired girl says without looking at me.

…

I'm helping her managing the papers in staffs' room.

She mentions about having trouble with papers this morning while we were jogging.

So I offer to help out.

"Shirou, what are you doing here?"

Fuji-nee shows up in her usual attire.

"I'm helping Chloe- _sensei_ with her papers."

The brunette woman tilts her head at my remark.

"You know, Shirou… You can just call me Chloe-san when we're not in class."

The red haired girl says, still without looking at me.

…

"I think that's it." She places down the document she was reading earlier.

Then, she clasps her hand.

"Thank you for helping out, Shirou! I wish I can do something to repay your hard work."

I gesture my hand in denial.

"No, no… I offer to help because I feel like it. There's no need to repay me."

The girl stares at me, looking disappointed.

"You know Chloe, if you want to repay Shirou, you can just trade recipes with him. Shirou loves to cook." Fuji-nee interjects.

"Eh? Wow, Shirou must be a good one." The purple eyed girl says cheerfully.

I scratch my cheek.

"I'm not that good. Cooking is just a hobby."

"Speaking of cooking, Sella complained about gaining weight. So, the whole family is having a diet right now." The brunette woman comes out with surprise news.

"Illya, Kuro and Miyu must be suffering under her tyrannical rule." I chuckle lightly.

"Not just them… Kiritsugu, Irisviel and Lizzy are facing famine. Sella banned meat!" The woman adds.

…

She banned meat… again?

The last time this happens, we end up eating vegetables for the whole month.

…

"Knowing Maiya-san, she'll probably sneak some meat for the girls. There's no way she'll letting her Miyu eat nothing but green stuffs."

While vegetables are good for your health, banning meat isn't the best answer to lose weight.

…

Now that I thought of it, Chloe's name is similar to Kuro's real name…

Chloe von Einzbern.

Now that's a surprise…

…

"Hey, Fuji-nee… Can I borrow your cell phone? I want to make a call home."

I haven't contact the girls for two days now.

They must be angry.

"Sure. Here it is."

* * *

/~outside the staff room~/

* * *

A man with stern face walks by.

"What do you think you're doing, mister Emiya?"

This man is Mister Watt.

You know, the same guy who yelled at Fuji-nee on my day of arrival.

His hair is rather spiky at the back of his head, reminding me of a certain character from a game based on courts and trials.

"I'm making a call. Please excuse me, Mister Watt."

The man snorts.

"Be quick, young man. This place isn't for students."

…

 **[Background Music Suggested – Surrounded by Smiles ~ Fate Stay Night]**

After three beeps, someone picked up the phone.

" _Emiya Residence, this is Miyu speaking._ "

I smile to myself.

Always the diligent one…

"Hey, Miyu…"

" _Onii-chan…!_ " Her voice becomes excited.

"How's the situation over there? Did Sella ban meat again?"

" _Not really… Did Taiga-san tell you that? She always exaggerates stuff._ "

I chuckle at her remark.

" _How are you, Onii-chan? Were the people there friendly?_ "

I nod.

…

Wait, she couldn't see me.

"Yeah… Most people I met were friendly. I met Issei again on my first day of classes."

" _Issei-san…? That's great! The saying was true. Good friends are never separated._ "

I chuckle again.

"How are Kiritsugu and everyone else?"

" _Kiritsugu is doing well. The wounds he got from the previous fire are healed._ "

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh of relief.

Seriously that old man… he always put himself in danger.

" _Irisviel is being… well Irisviel. She got herself a ticket for speeding yesterday._ "

I cover my mouth, attempting to cover my laughter.

"Your step mom is as jovial as always."

I hear the girl giggles from the phone.

" _The ticket wasn't that big of a deal._ "

[Sigh]

"How's your mother? Has she returned yet?"

There's a moment of silence.

" _Mother hasn't return for a month now._ "

…

She's probably busy working for AngelMarker… again.

"Miyu, are you alright?"

" _Mmhmm… It is okay, Onii-chan. Illya and Kuro are keeping me company. Speaking of them, do you want to talk with them?_ "

I scratch my cheek.

"Yes. Kuro will probably have a lot to say so let Illya talk first."

Emiya family is the family that adopted me after the fire.

Illya, Kuro and Miyu are Kiritsugu's daughters.

Illya and Kuro are twins but their skin contrasts with each other.

It was uncommon for babies to born that way, but it's not impossible.

Later, Miyu was born.

The three of them are step-sisters with different mothers, but they get along well.

As their adoptive brother, I'm proud of them.

" _Onii-chan, is that you?_ "

I smile to myself.

"Yes, Illya… How are you doing? Have you beaten Miyu's track record yet?"

" _That's not fair, Miyu! Why did you let Illya have the phone…!?_ "

Kuro's voice is audible from here.

" _Mou… Onii-chan, you Meanie! You know how frustrated I am with that._ " The girl mumbles over the phone.

I chuckle.

Our conversation drags on about silly stuffs.

* * *

/~after school~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 Days ~ Conception 2]**

"Yo Shirou…!"

The red haired boy greets me cheerfully.

Besides him are Issei and… Shinji…?

"Let's go get Alec and Wake. We should hit the arcade together." Chlotz suggests, with his everlasting smile.

…

"Since when did you two get along?" I point at him and Shinji.

The wavy haired boy snorts.

"If such menial stuff can divide us Disciples, then the monsters would overrun this city. We should stick together despite how annoying someone can be." Shinji says in haughty tone.

Translation: We didn't.

"If seaweed hairstyle becomes a fad, I'll jump into the ocean." Chlotz says with intention to ridicule Shinji.

"If someone's sister called, I'll run towards a moving ice cream truck." Shinji retorts.

[Electric crackles]

Lightning sparks between the two boys. (Metaphorically)

[Sigh]

Issei sighs tiredly.

"Emiya… let's just… walk."

* * *

/~outside the academy~/

* * *

The silver haired boy is standing idly by the entrance.

"Yo, Wake…! Let's party!"

It's Chlotz's signature greeting lately.

"Alright…!" Wake replies jovially.

Just in time, the blond haired boy from our class, Alec walks by.

"Hey Shirou, do your thing." The red haired boy suddenly says to me.

?

His remark also seems to confuse Issei and Shinji.

"Do what?"

"You know… the one Wake made you say."

…

"What did I tell him to say?" The blue eyed boy asks.

"Shirou, you know what to do." The purple eyed boy gives me thumbs up.

…

"S-rank isn't made for show."

Obviously, that remark will attract Alec's attention.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Wataboushi ~ Rewrite]**

"Who said that!?"

The blond boy turns around, looking frantic.

…

He didn't notice that I was the one saying it?

Chlotz hides behind Wake, snickering.

The silver haired boy, being his shield, simply sweat drops.

Suddenly, the red eyed boy approaches us.

"You there… Did you see someone carrying a tape recorder?"

He questions me.

…

I guess he says those words more than once.

Otherwise, his main target would be Wake since he was the one who told us about this particular statement.

"I'm afraid we haven't seen anyone with a tape recorder." Issei answers it for me.

Alec nods in acknowledgement.

"I see… Someone is playing a trick on me from far."

He turns around again and walks away.

"Shirou… Say it again." Chlotz whispers.

…

I'm sure that's not a kind thing to do…

But—

"S-rank isn't made for show."

But I said it anyway.

"Who said that!?"

The blond boy starts glancing left and right frantically.

"To think the serious Alec would panic like that… I thought I have seen everything." Issei covers his mouth.

He's clearly aware of Chlotz's prank.

"Guys… I think we should stop toying around with Alec. He's going to hate us for this." Wake says.

Meanwhile, Shinji is looking at Alec and me in disbelieve.

"What kind of spell did you cast, Emiya?" He questions me.

"Oi Rin…! This isn't funny!" The blond boy apparently has changed his target towards a different one.

"What are you talking about?" The girl says in confusion.

"Because of you, the whole academy no longer takes me seriously. I only said that thing once but everyone keeps repeating it."

The girl covers her mouth.

"Oh… Is it about that S-rank thingy?" A cat smirk is apparent on her face.

…

Tohsaka is toying with him too…

"The tape recorder is going too far! Using my own voice to make such joke…"

At that remark, the black haired girl tilts her head.

"What are you talking about? Who recorded your voice?"

…

I raise my hand, admitting to the world that I'm guilty.

"Emiya-kun…? How did you get your hand on that tape recorder?" She inquires.

…

"S-rank isn't made for show."

Alec and Tohsaka were left gapping.

"Why you—"

The blond boy grasps right knuckle in frustration.

"I'm surprised you had the same voice as Alec… Try saying it again." She says with a smirk.

…

"That's enough…! Stop making me the clown!" The boy yells at the girl.

"Ara…? But you're always so serious. How about being the slapstick comedian for the time being?" The girl says with a cat smirk.

Full of frustration, he walks away.

Tohsaka blinks her eyes multiple times at his reaction.

"Eh… I think I went too far this time. I should apologize to him. Nice seeing you, Emiya-kun." She flashes a smile at me before chasing after the angry boy.

…

I should apologize to him as well.

"Oh crap…! I think we went too far!" Chlotz finally realizes his mistake.

…

Technically, it's my mistake since I indulge in it.

"I'll go after them."

* * *

/~somewhere on grassy path, inside a forest~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Rin Remembrance** _ **Shoukan**_ **~ Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works]**

They can't get that far away.

Somehow, they are missing from my sight.

…

?

I think… I sense something.

My instinct is telling me to go deeper into the forest.

I dash towards the said direction, feeling uncertain.

Despite the uncertainty, my instinct is telling me to keep striding forward.

I arrive at a clearing.

I glance upward, where the sky is visible.

"Why am I compelled to be here?"

I was busy worrying about my instinct that I end up disregarding someone's presence.

There's a girl standing before me.

Her long hair sways as the wind blows.

Her alluring black hair becomes vivid, thanks to the white uniform she's wearing.

Her crimson eyes are staring at a certain direction, looking melancholic.

…

"Who's there…!?"

[Swoosh]

I fall on my butt, evading her sudden attack.

A red barbed spear is pointing at me.

The one who wields it is Misaya Reiroukan.

"You… why are you here?" She questions me, with cold uncaring tone.

[Heart thumping]

My heart skips a beat.

It wasn't caused by fear.

It was admiration.

The graceful way she holds that spear, with her black hair blown by the wind.

I find her… alluring.

"Answer my question. Why are you here?" She demands answer.

…

The spear… it's saying something.

She's hurt.

And nothing in this world will heal that wound.

Ironically, the said weapon won't allow any wounds to heal once inflicted.

"I'm here… to save you."

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Guys, can you give me two weeks of hiatus for this fic?

I want to focus on Blazing Void and RbD EX chapters.

Sorry about the cliffhanger though...

Thanks for reading!

Don't worry I'll be back!


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 04: A hectic evening

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"I'm here… to save you."

That's my answer to her question.

Her pair of crimson eyes stares at me in doubt.

"Save me? I was never in any danger."

Despite her initial hostility, the tone of her voice has softened.

"You're hurt."

Once again, an expression of doubt is shown on her face.

"What a joke… Is that a pick up line?"

She lowers her spear.

Flicking her black hair, she turns her back against me.

"That won't work on me."

…

I truly mean what I said.

That spear chooses her as its master because of the same reason.

She's lonely…

Her eyes are showing her seclusion.

She wishes for a certain companion…

Nevertheless, something is preventing her from doing so.

I try standing up.

[Swoosh]

In a split second, the tip of the spear is pointing at me again.

"Who said anything about letting you leave?" She says with threatening tone.

…

I smile softly at her.

Her brows twitch in confusion.

"You… Are you crazy?"

?

"That's the first time anyone ever calls me that."

I scratch my cheek.

The girl snorts in unladylike way.

"Only a crazy person would smile when a weapon is pointed at him. That… or you have a death wish."

[Sigh]

I let out a tired sigh.

Once again, confusion is apparent on her face.

"I'm not crazy… and I don't have a death wish. It's just… I had a feeling that you won't hurt me."

Now, annoyance has replaced her confusion.

[Swoosh]

I evade her slash effortlessly.

"What makes you think I won't harm you? I'll cut you down right now." The black haired girl threatens me.

…

"Trace on…"

Two swords appear on my grasps.

The blades were identical to each other.

One was black as night, the other one is pristine white.

Their single edged blades were curved.

They are the married swords, Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Those weapons… Dawn Breakers…!"

The girl becomes alerted and jumps away.

"You… who are you?"

She questions me from a good twelve meters of distance.

I smile at her.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, your classmate."

 **[Background Music Suggested – Colliding of Souls ~ Fate Stay Night]**

"Heh…" A smirk is apparent on her face.

?

[Air draft]

!

I immediately cross my blades.

[CLANG]

Our weapons are interlocked.

Her face is so close to me.

"Let's see how good you are."

It was a crazed expression, a wide smirk… lusting for blood.

[Clang, clang, clang]

A quick skirmish… involving three consecutive thrusts—

[Clang, clang, clang, clang]

I deflect several more of her jabs.

She's clearly having fun.

I swing the blade on my right grasp, aiming to take her off guard.

[Clang, clang]

The red eyed girl easily deflects it away and performs a counterattack.

[Heart thumping]

!

[Swoosh]

I successfully evade her wide slash by leaping.

"You're open!"

[Smack]

"Guh…!"

She managed to land a kick to my stomach.

I was chucked for unknown distance.

However, I successfully land on my feet.

[Heart thumping]

!

From above!

I quickly perform a side step.

[Plunge]

The barbed spear lands on where I used to stand.

Here's my chance!

She has no weapon right now.

?

!

Within a second, she's in front of me again.

[Smack]

"Kuh…!"

A straight punch lands on my stomach.

She resorts to martial art?

[Swoosh, swoosh]

I swing my blades to prevent her from coming closer.

My attempts were futile.

She's already in front of me!

[Smack]

It's another straight, this time to the chest.

Grr… at this rate…

?

Suddenly, she performs a back flip.

The girl lands gracefully on top of her impaled spear.

"Is that all you got?" She asks me in arrogant tone.

…

I raise both of my blades.

The red eyed girl jumps down from the spear.

"I like you."

She pulls out the said pole arm.

Reiroukan spins the red spear and points it at me.

"I can see it from your eyes; you're not like those other Disciples." The girl remarks with a smirk.

…

"That's why I need to kill you." She suddenly says.

?

"What do you mean?"

"Enough talking…! Let's finish this!" Reiroukan says in glee.

!

[Clang, clang, clang]

Immediate jabs, executed with blinding speed.

Nevertheless, I was able to parry them.

"Heh…"

[Swoosh]

I duck to dodge a wide slash.

I swing Kanshou at her legs as a counterattack.

[Swoosh, clang]

I'm going to lose at this rate…

She's too agile!

Unless… I use the same agility.

I take several steps backward.

…

Do I need to go all out against her?

 **[Background Music Suggested – Whirlpool of Fate ~ Fate Stay Night]**

?

All of a sudden, Reiroukan jumps backward.

" _That's enough. Come back to my side._ "

?

It's a male voice…

It came out from a bracelet-like object on her wrist.

"Tch…"

The red spear disappears into thin air.

…

[Glass break]

I disperse my own weapons.

"We'll have to settle out bout in another day, Emiya." The black haired girl says with a smirk.

...

"Do we really need to fight?" I ask her.

The girl closes her eyes.

Silently, she walks to my side.

I don't sense any hostility, so I let her come near me.

!

Abruptly, she grabs my collar!

[Chu]

…

I feel… something soft on my cheek.

"See you in class tomorrow, Emiya." Reiroukan says with a sultry smirk.

[Heart thumping]

What the—

…

The girl with red eyes is no longer there the moment I recompose myself.

She walked away, leaving me in dazed.

[Sigh]

"What the heck just happened?"

…

Crap, I forgot about Alec…

* * *

/~that night, Elite dormitories~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Everyday is Calm ~ Fate Stay Night]**

In the end, Alec was nowhere to be found…

He's probably back in the S-rank dorms.

…

I'll apologize tomorrow.

"Yo Shirou…!" Chlotz enters the room.

I sit up on my bed.

I was lying down just now.

?

Apparently, the red haired boy is hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?"

His grin becomes apparent.

"Tada…!"

He shows me the hidden item.

?

Wait a sec…

That's—

!

"Impossible…! That's the limited edition of Frontier Guard Gun Soldier Red action figure!"

Chlotz's face contorts in confusion.

"Huh…? Where the heck are you looking at?"

The red haired boy begins skimming the page.

What he pulled out was a magazine.

Right on the front page, a picture of the limited edition action figure is displayed. (Very small, just at the bottom right corner)

Chlotz is clearly confused by my reaction.

"Oi, you… How the heck did you see that in a single glance?"

I scratch my cheek.

"Well… I was a huge fan of that series when I was little. So, I get very excited when I saw something related. Hahaha…"

[Sigh]

The red haired boy let out a sigh.

"You really are abnormal… Well, do you see who's on the front page? I mean the big picture one." He questions me.

?

I stare at the page again.

?

There's a long haired blond girl displayed on the front page.

"Who is she?" I ask.

Wiping his nose smugly, he points at the picture.

"This is Feene Glass, an S-rank Disciple."

…

"So?"

Chlotz's mouth fell down to the floor comically.

"Dude… Are you really straight?" He questions me.

?

"Don't you get it? She's hot!" The boy says while flailing his arms.

…

"Yeah… I think she's beautiful. But what does that have anything to do with us? If she appears on a magazine, that means she's popular. I bet she's an idol."

Chlotz scratches his head.

"Eh...? You got a point there… But, she's not an idol! She's a Disciple!"

?

"And she's a Disciple here! She'll be back somewhere in the middle of spring." He adds.

…

"I see… But, I really don't get the ruckus."

The boy palms his face.

"You know, talking with Shinji is better than you."

?

"No offense though! I mean he completely gets what it means when seeing a beautiful girl. But with Wake or you, you guys completely don't care."

The red haired boy startles to restate his statement.

…

"I do take offense. I do care about girls."

"Oh really…? What kind of girl strikes your fancy?" He questions me with narrowing eyes.

…

"That girl I met earlier."

"See? You can't even— Wait…! What did you just said?" He stammers.

…

"Never mind… You can't help me with that."

I walk passes him.

"Wait, wait, wait…! I want to hear more about this girl!" He grabs my left arm.

I turn towards him blankly.

"So, who's the 'hottie-hot-hottie'?" He asks me with a grin.

…

I place my hand on his shoulder.

"It's better if you don't know."

Reluctantly, the strength of his grip on my arm lessens.

I escape the room quietly.

"Wait a sec… _Aneki_ is seeing you every morning. Not my sister…!?"

Upon hearing his voice, I sprint.

* * *

/~night, somewhere outside the academy~/

* * *

I manage to outrun the misunderstanding Chlotz.

I completely forgot about his sister…

Well, Chloe is pretty cute.

…

I shake my head vigorously.

Now, what should I do?

?

Suddenly, I smell something really pungent.

"What's that smell?"

 **[Background Music Suggested – Wataboushi ~ Rewrite]**

"GAH…! What the heck is wrong with these people!? Can't they leave me in peace when I'm having my meal!?"

A brunette boy wearing white shirt and blue jeans suddenly shows up.

The boy turns toward me with annoyed face.

He was hiding behind the bushes.

What was he doing back there?

"Hmm…? That's a new face." He tilts his head.

…

"Um, hello…?"

"Why, hello…!" He replies loudly, despite having blank face.

I can't help but to sweat drop at his reaction.

"So, who the heck are you? Why are you loitering around at night?" He asks me.

…

"I could ask the same to you."

With annoyed face, he points at me.

"I want to have my dinner peacefully. So, I came out here where nobody would comment on my meal. But, you appeared! You ruined my dinner!"

…

"I'm sorry… But that smell really is strong. What kind of meal are you eating?"

The boy folds his arm.

"It's called _Budu_."

…

"What?"

Once again, he becomes annoyed.

"I said; it is called _Budu_! It's a type of fish sauce." He claims.

…

I've heard of such fish sauce.

But to think its smell is that strong…

"Hey, can I taste it?"

"Sure, sure… Have all you want— wait what?" He becomes stammered.

I scratch my cheek.

"I'm interested in tasting some."

Staring at me blankly, his mouth gapes.

"Wait a minute…! You're going to eat it!? Most people would just run away!" He exclaims.

…

"Well, I'm a cook. I know some ingredients are smelly from fermentation. I like to experiment on different kind of dishes. Tasting strange stuffs isn't that foreign to me. Hahaha…" I tell him.

The brunette boy rubs his chin.

"Say, you're a Disciple, right?"

I nod.

"This is the first time I met you. That means you're a new batch. Oh well… You can taste the 'thing'. It may not the best thing around, but I like my meals to be exotic."

He points at the bushes with his right thumb.

* * *

/~sitting down behind the bushes~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Peaceful Scenery ~ Fate Stay Night]**

The brunette boy already placed a mat on the grassy floor.

So, we look as if we're picnicking under the starry skies.

"The name's Yasuraka Hajime. What's your name?"

He suddenly questions me.

?

That naming style…

"You're from Fuyuki?"

He shrugs.

"Isn't that obvious?"

I nod.

"I'm Emiya Shirou."

He nods sagely as he absorbs the information.

Abruptly, he reaches out for his meal box.

"Well Emiya, if you're really going to taste it, let me warn you one thing; the taste is as strong as its smell."

I nod.

"I kinda figured that out."

He begins pouring a small portion of the strange looking sauce on rice.

Then, he hands it over to me.

" _Itadakimasu_ …"

[Explosion ~ in my mind only]

…

"I told ya' it was strong. I still couldn't figure out the best combination for this sauce. I know it's made of anchovies. I try eating with bread the other day and BAM, I fall unconscious."

…

"Maybe I could figure something. But you don't really like this stuff, do you?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"Like I said; I like my meals exotic. But the problem is; I can't eat most of them. And some of them were ridiculously powerful, ya' know what I mean? The explosive impact behind the bite… it's absurd!"

I nod at his statement.

I stare at the sauce once again.

…

I wonder what Fuji-nee would say about this?

Maybe I should try making a meal for her using this fish sauce.

" _SHIROU, HOW COULD YOU!"_

…

For some reason, I could see her crying already…

"Hey Yasuraka, you're an Elite Disciple, right?"

The blue eyed boy was gazing the stars.

"Hmm…? Yeah…. sort of..."

He answers lazily.

…

"Then, why aren't you in class?" I ask him.

He closes his eyes.

"Ya' might not know this but I enrolled in this Academy much earlier than most people. Technically speaking, I'm graduated already."

…

Yeah, Shinji did mention something about Yasuraka being a genius.

"I bet ya' noticed; one Disciple in particular didn't graduate on a whim." He suddenly says.

…

"You must be talking about Tohsaka."

He nods.

"Damn that girl. What is she doing? She could have been someone important." He mutters.

…

"Maybe she just wants to enjoy her life as a teenager."

The brunette boy turns toward me with blank face.

"Huh? You're defending her?"

I scratch my cheek.

"You're not one of those skirt chasers, are you?"

!

"Wha-what are you talking about!? I didn't look at her skirt!"

[Sigh]

He let out a sigh.

"What the heck… Don't deny it like that. It sounds more obvious."

…

"Don't worry about it. I'd stare at her skirt all day long. That girl grew up pretty. Ya' wouldn't believe how tomboyish she was… Hahaha…" He let out a chuckle.

?

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised she had a twin sister. An older one to boot… Tohsaka is one hot chick but that sister of hers is more attractive. I don't know why." The boy utters.

…

"Maybe it is because of her personality. Since Tohsaka seems easy to approach, she appears to be less attractive to guys. Reiroukan, on the other hand, seems cold and uncaring, which kinda makes us want to approach her."

Yasuraka begins rubbing his chin.

"Ya' can approach that girl easily? By 'that girl', I mean Tohsaka."

?

"She's been wearing that mask again, isn't she? I guess she didn't trust ya' enough."

?

"What do you mean?"

[Sigh]

He sighs again.

"She's hiding something from ya'. It's plain obvious from how she acts with Reiroukan."

…

All of a sudden, he stands up.

"Well… It's time to go back to the dorm. You're coming?"

I nod.

He offers me his hand.

I quietly take it.

"Oh, I almost forgot… Alec told me that he wanted to train." He suddenly utters.

?

"See you tomorrow, Emiya. It's nice knowing ya'."

He picks up his leftovers.

"Wait… Where are you going?"

He shrugs.

"It's just a little training session. I got a training partner and he wants a spar right now."

?

"Alec is your training partner?"

He nods.

"He's a tough customer. He doesn't know when to quit. Hahaha…" He chuckles lightly.

…

"Can I come along? I need to apologize to him."

The brunette boy tilts his head.

"Apologize…? For what…?"

…

"It's a long story."

* * *

/~somewhere nearby S-rank dormitories~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Like a dream comes true ~ Persona 4]**

And so, I am standing in front of the blond boy.

With an annoyed face, he turns toward his sparring partner.

"Yasuraka, why is he here?"

The brunette boy shrugs.

"He said he wants to apologize for ridiculing your voice. Technically, it's his voice too." He says nonchalantly.

The red eyed boy closes his eyes.

"Is that so? Apology accepted."

?

"Wait… You'll forgive me just like that?"

Alec reopens his eyes.

"I'm not going to take grudge for something so trivial. Besides, you came on your own to apologize. The gesture itself is admirable." He says with a small smile.

…

I beam softly, responding to his smile.

"Isn't that kosher? Alright, let's get started." Yasuraka interjects.

In his hands, there are two wooden swords which shaped like katana.

"Hmm…? Are you interested to watch our spar?" The brunette boy asks me.

…

I nod.

"I was wondering how other Disciples fight."

Blankly, he hands over a wooden sword to Alec.

Suddenly, he hands me the other sword.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of having an outsider watching me fight. So, you'll have to be Alec's partner for tonight's spar."

!?

"Wait…! Why me…!?"

Yasuraka folds his arm.

"Do you see any other guys available? Deal with it, Emiya." He says sternly.

…

[Swoosh, swoosh]

I swing the sword reluctantly.

…

Not a bad weight…

"Emiya."

Suddenly, Alec calls out for my name.

Which is kinda weird… hearing my own voice calling my own family name.

He brandishes his wooden blade.

"How good are you with a sword?" He inquires.

…

"I'd say pretty decent. I wouldn't say I'm a master though. I still fall behind Fuji-nee."

At my remark, the blond boy raises his brow.

"Fuji-nee…?"

I scratch my cheek.

"It's Fujimura- _sensei_. She's like a big sister of mine. Sort of… She used to live in Fuyuki before she moved here to be a Disciple."

Once again, the red eyed boy closes his eyes.

"I see…"

…

"Okay… How long are you two going to blabber?" Yasuraka interjects.

"Oh…! He's right. We should get to it." Alec says after he startles from the brunette boy's exclamation.

He begins gripping the handle with both hands.

"Emiya, even in spars, I won't hold back."

He suddenly warns me.

…

I smile at him.

I response by holding my wooden weapon firmly.

"Please don't. I want to see how an S-rank fights."

 **[Background Music Suggested – A hurricane fencer ~ Fate Stay Night]**

Despite our rather casual act earlier, the air turns tense.

It is full moon, surrounded with oceans of stars.

Yasuraka Hajime, the brunette boy from earlier, simply stands back a few meters.

!

In a split second, Alec is in front of me!

[CLACK]

I manage to guess his move and successfully block his first strike.

[CLACK]

I push him backward.

[Swoosh]

I execute a wide slash to widen our gap.

The blond boy quietly backpedals.

Let's be offensive for the time being.

Using only my right arm, I perform an overhead slash.

[Swoosh, clack]

My action was anticipated.

Alec dodged the blow and performed a counter attack.

Similar to me, he's only using his right arm.

"Heh…"

A smirk appears on his face.

[Clack, clack, clack, clack]

Thrust, slash, swipe, thrust

We exchange light blows.

[SWOOSH]

A heavy slash from Alec using both arms.

I manage to evade it.

Within that short interval, I noticed that his left arm is constantly itching to reach for the handle.

The blond boy was aiming for the perfect time to perform a heavy slash.

The moment I retract my blade, he recognizes it as a chance.

Nevertheless, Fuji-nee was a fierce fighter.

Such moves are her common style.

After years of training with her, I have gotten sharper.

Body languages allow me to speculate my opponents' next moves.

The more emotional the opponent is, the easier for me to anticipate his next move.

Calculative opponent tends to be more difficult.

Fuji-nee is one such combatant.

Sometimes, she relies completely on her emotions.

But as the years pass, she recognizes me as a threat and start to be more calculative.

[Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack]

Slash, slash, slash, thrust, and hew

The blows we trade are light and not decisive.

We're still testing each other's true potential.

[SWOOSH]

Another heavy slash from Alec.

I had step backward to evade this one.

He bent his body, withdrawing the wooden blade behind him.

With only his right arm, he swung his mightiest blow.

Predictable but almost inescapable.

Inexperienced fighters tend to fall for this technique.

The lack of agility and analytical skills are their downfall.

Sometimes, they manage to predict it but lack the ability to evade it.

Sometimes, they have the agility but didn't expect the blow.

I used to plummet from such technique.

Fuji-nee shown me that a true swordsman needs both agility and critical skills.

[Swoosh, swoosh]

Two thrusts from Alec.

He's trying to prevent me from dodging to left or right.

Well then—

I raise my weapon above my head.

"!"

[SWOOSH]

He manages to evade my overhead blow.

It's about time for me to go offensive.

Trading the wooden blade to my left arm, I charge towards him.

Surprised by my sudden action, he backpedals.

That's just what I wanted.

I drag the blade and swing it forward.

[SWOOSH]

The blond boy successful dodges it by leaping to his left.

Upon landing on his feet, he grips his weapon firmly.

Another smirk is apparent on his face.

He bends his body, one foot is forwarded.

"Here I come—"

[Hand claps]

All of a sudden, Yasuraka starts clapping his hands.

However, he still has the same blank, bored face.

Responding to the brunette boy, Alec lowers his weapon.

"This spar session is over. I thank you, Emiya, for accompanying us." The blond boy bows a suddenly bows at me.

"O-oh…"

I bow back at him.

?

For some reason, Alec has a guilty face.

"I almost did it again…" He utters.

?

…

That last move… it's probably something I've never seen before.

"Well then… It has been a pleasant evening. Let us all return to our rooms and rest." Yasuraka declares with a blank face.

/***scene break***/

 **[Background Music Suggested – Peaceful Scenery ~ Fate Stay Night]**

(Wake's point of view)

After Shirou went after Alec and Rin, I returned to my dorm.

…

And I end up getting bored.

The day was fruitful, having heard some lecture from Rin.

Dawn Breakers…

If I have one of those, can I destroy all the monsters?

…

I sit up on my bed.

It's kinda lonely living in this rather large room.

I wonder what Chlotz and Shirou would do in their rooms?

They are roommates after all.

…

I guess I should pay them a visit.

* * *

/~outside, night time~/

* * *

I walk alone under the starry skies.

The Males' Dormitories are far from the S-ranks'.

Personally, I would prefer to live in the common one.

Chlotz and Shirou are living there.

I bet the place is lively.

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

[AIR DRAFT]

!

 **[Background Music Suggested – ZONE Time ~ Persona 4]**

I successfully evaded a deadly blow.

"Who's that!?"

I form my martial art stance.

I'm not good at close-quarter-combat…

But I won't go down without a fight!

?

After that, I noticed that the deadly object from earlier is a spear.

"You… What are you doing loitering around a night?"

[Heart thumping]

"I was just taking a walk."

That voice… I recognize it as a female's voice.

Who is this 'woman'?

"I see… But it's almost curfew. I'll take it upon myself to drag you back into your dorm."

!?

"What the—"

[SMACK]

[Air draft]

"GUOH…!?"

Abruptly, I was sent flying.

Just before I land, a black object flies to get me.

"Dammit…!"

I attempt to kick it away.

[SMACK]

"KUH…!?"

[THUD]

I fall hard on the grassy path.

Dammit…

Who is attacking me!?

"Now you're mine… I can drag you back, Emiya Shirou."

…

[Crickets chirping]

 **[Background Music Suggested – Kappanbyou ~ Rewrite]**

I stare blankly towards the shadowy figure.

"I'm not Emiya Shirou…"

The shadowy figure seems startled.

"Eh…?"

The figure approaches me.

Her red eyes are visible from where I'm lying down.

"That can't be right. I was sure I had the right person." She mutters to herself.

…

"Why did you attack me?"

"Eh…? Well… I—"

Despite in this pitch black darkness, I could see her fidgeting.

…

"You got the wrong person."

"Ack…!"

Her silhouette stammers in the dark.

I'm in too much pain to think of anything.

"Guh… I need to find that boy and drag him back. She grumbles.

?

"Why?"

"Shut up! Mind your own business!"

…

"At this rate, I need to raid his dorm. Yeah, that's a good idea." The girl mumbles again.

…

I think I just overheard an outrageous plan…

Her silhouette suddenly moves.

!

"Wait…! You can't just leave me here!"

"Huh…? You're a guy, right? I'm sure those kicks weren't that painful for you."

…

"Well met, stranger. Now if you excuse me, I got a boy to hunt."

…

What the heck—

Slowly, I lose my consciousness.

Those kicks were powerful…

/~upon waking up~/

 **[Background Music Suggested – A Quirk of Fate ~ Conception 2]**

When I came to it, I saw the starry skies.

…

"Huh…!?"

I sit up abruptly.

"KYAA…!?"

?

A girlish yelp is audible.

I turn towards the voice owner.

?

It was Ellie.

The green haired girl is currently looking at me nervously.

…

I glance at my surrounding.

…

Apparently, I'm still where I passed out.

How long did I fell unconscious?

"Um _senpai_ … If you don't mind me asking, why are you sleeping outdoors?" The girl asks.

I scratch my head.

"I think someone attacked me earlier."

"Eh…!? The-then, we need to inform Miss Chloe or Miss Taiga…!" The girl starts panicking.

"Whoa, whoa…! Calm down, Ellie!"

At my remark, she tilts her head.

"Yo-you knew my name…" She mutters softly.

?

Oh yeah, she had never introduced herself to me.

"I heard your name from Rin. You're an S-rank, are you not?"

The girl nods reluctantly.

"That's amazing!" I smile at her.

The starry eyed girl sheepishly smiles back.

I try standing up.

…

"I think I forgot about something important… It was something about raiding a dorm?"

"Huh…!? _Senpai_ is planning to raid the Women's Dorm…!?"

!

"Wait, wait, wait…! I never said that!"

My remark manages to calm the green haired girl.

"Thank goodness… I thought _senpai_ was planning to loot the undergarments."

I scratch my head.

What did I actually forget?

…

Who attacked me in the first place!?

…

I turn towards Ellie.

"Eh…? Wha-what is it, _senpai_?"

"I was wondering… What are you doing out here in the middle of night?"

"Eh…!? Well I—"

She struggles to find the right words.

…

"Never mind… But I'm glad I can finally talk to you."

"Eh…?" She tilts her head.

"I thought you were scared of me." I tell her.

The girl shakes her head.

"No, I'm not afraid of you. I was just…" She pauses midsentence.

The underclassman begins fidgeting with her fingers.

"I don't think we should linger outside for so long. It is almost curfew."

The girl nods.

"Yes. _Senpai_ should return to his dorm."

?

"Wait… You don't live in dorms?"

She nods with a smile.

"Actually, I live outside the Academy. But, I left something earlier. So, I came back to fetch it."

"And that's how you found me."

I nod sagely.

The girl giggles at my remark.

"Despite how cool you usually act, you're quite the scatterbrain."

?

"I'm what?"

"Eh…? Eh…!? Please forget that I ever said anything!"

Abruptly, she takes off, leaving me with her trails of dust.

…

Did she just call me 'cool'?

"Wake…? What are you doing here?"

A voice I recognized calls out to me.

I turn to face him.

"Shirou…?"

The red haired boy approaches me.

"I didn't expect to run into you here." He says casually.

I scratch my head.

"I wasn't either…"

!

I wince from the sudden pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" The amber eyed boy asks.

"Yeah… I think so. But, I feel like I have been beaten up like a punching bag."

I could see a sweat drop behind his head.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm positive. Let's get back to the dorm before the staffs get to us."

[Sigh]

He let out a sigh.

"I need to deal with Chlotz. This won't be pretty."

?

"He thinks I was hitting on his sister." He says tiredly.

"Chloe- _sensei_ …? That's one hard target."

"Not a good joke, Wake…"

I chuckle at his remark.

Though, I wasn't joking…

Aiming for a _sensei_ would be a challenge.

According to those manga that I used to read…

"Goodnight, Wake. See you tomorrow."

The red haired boy waves at me as he walks by.

"Yeah…! See you tomorrow!" I shout back.

…

What is it that I forget?

It's something about raiding Shirou's dorm…

…

"Maybe it's nothing important…"

I shrug and walk my way back to the dorm.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Like I mentioned in Blazing Void, I'll be writing the chapters in rotation.

I will still release a chapter once a week but with inconsistent series.

As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 05

[Author's note]

I actually posted this chapter on the 3rd May. Somehow, the update notification didn't inform you guys. Luckily, someone enlightened me that there were no notifications but the chapters were up. So, I'm re-uploading them. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 05: It is time

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – This world of all badness ~ Fate Stay Night]**

(Shirou's point of view)

It is hell.

Everything is burning and melting.

The heat is unbearable.

"Something is crushing me."

I can't feel my limbs.

My eyes won't open no matter what I do.

"Why is this happening?"

The fire ten years ago wasn't this scary…

I was able walk my way to safety.

Kiritsugu was there to save me.

But now—

"You're mine, Emiya Shirou."

A creepy voice is audible to my ears.

"Who are you?" I inquire.

"I have no need to answer such stupid question."

…

"Why are you doing this?"

"This is your punishment." She replies.

…

?

Wait, 'she'?

 **[Background Music Suggested – Wataboushi ~ Rewrite]**

Immediately, I open my eyes.

I find myself lying on my bed.

But, I wasn't alone on the bed…

On top of me, there's a black haired girl wearing white uniform.

Her crimson eyes are looking at me with crazed glimmer.

…

She is mounting me…

"Good morning, Shi—"

Chlotz's usual greeting was cut short.

The boy looks at us with his drowsy eyes, feeling confused.

I stare at him blankly, paralleling his confused glance.

"I'm still dreaming…"

The red haired boy immediately flops back to his bed.

Chlotz ends up concluding the situation as a mere hallucination.

"I have you where I wanted." The girl says.

…

"Reiroukan, are you aware of how inappropriate our current position is?" I point out.

That's right… it's Reiroukan…

What is she doing here!?

"Eh…?" She tilts her head.

A mirror conveniently reflects our current position.

I'm betting in five seconds—

"What's wrong with our position?" The girl asks with sultry voice.

One of her hands runs over my bare chest.

…

I was wrong…

It didn't faze her in the slightest…

…

!

Wait a minute!

"Where's my shirt!?"

[Heart thumping]

With amused face, the red eyed girl slides her right index finger on my chest.

…

"Quite a muscular one… I like it." She remarks.

[Gulp]

This isn't good…

What is she planning to do!?

"WAIT A SEC…!"

Abruptly, Chlotz sits up on his bed, across mine.

I knew you were a good friend, Chlotz!

You're coming to my rescue!

The red haired boy jumps off his bed, with his gaze fixed on us.

Once again, he pauses to stare.

"Do you mind? I'm busy here." Reiroukan says with annoyed tone.

The boy blinks his eyes multiple times.

After that, he closes his eyes and folds his arms.

"I see… I'm not dreaming—"

Immediately, his eyes re-open, almost bulging out to be exact.

"—what the heck is going on here!? Who the heck are you!? What are you doing to my roommate!?"

The boy points his finger at the mounting girl.

The place is dark, so Chlotz couldn't see much.

I inspect the black haired girl's face for reaction.

…

A scowl is apparent.

"What a noisy guy… At this rate, the whole dorm will wake up."

Reiroukan begins dismounting.

I could finally gasp for some air.

"What the—"

[SMACK]

Unexpectedly, I overheard a loud smacking sound, cutting Chlotz's speech.

I instantly sit up on my bed and remove myself from it.

"Chlotz, what happened!?"

However, the red haired boy is lying on his bed with his eyes swirling.

The girl in white is standing by his bed with a blank expression.

…

What is she doing here in the first place?

Reiroukan slowly removes her gaze from Chlotz and her eyes intersect with mine.

[Heart thumping]

No matter how many times I saw them, those red eyes were beautiful.

The black haired girl motions her right arm and touches her own chin.

She's currently in her thinking pose… probably.

A thoughtful face is displayed as she inspects me from top to bottom.

"He's quite short for his age. On the other hand, his body is well maintained. Nothing out of ordinary is visible…" She mutters to herself.

What is she—

…

I halt my line of thought as I finally realize my current outfit.

Or rather… the lack of it…

!

I jump back into my bed, covering myself with blanket.

"I didn't expect 'it' to be that big… I thought the usual size was smaller." She comments, ignoring my predicament.

"You… you strip me naked!"

The girl folds her arms with amused face.

"Yes and I like what I saw."

…

I am curious with her statement.

However, my current dilemma is… I'm buck naked.

Dammit, she saw me in my birthday suit…

"Well then… I guess I should get going. See you later, Emiya."

Reiroukan nonchalantly walks toward the window.

The girl slides away the curtains.

"Wait…! Where are you going?"

She turns around, facing me.

"I'm escaping. That boy's shouting will probably alarm someone. I had no choice but to retreat."

The girl flings open the window as she declares it.

…

"It's the third floor." I deadpan.

She giggles at my remark.

"I know. How did you think I came in before?"

…

What is wrong with this girl!?

She broke in a male's dorm just to strip a guy naked!?

That's the very definition of a pervert!

Ignoring my new dilemma, the red eyed girl disappears from my sight.

Wind starts blowing the curtains, causing them to flutter.

…

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

/~after dressing up~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Fate Stay Night ~ Peaceful Scenery]**

"Thank goodness, he's only unconscious."

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh of relief.

Aside from a visible bump on his forehead, there is no sign of injury.

I checked on Chlotz since Reiroukan attacked him earlier.

I decided to put on some clothes before doing that.

Otherwise, an incident is bound to happen.

Now then—

My eyes wander towards the alarm clock.

"It's almost five a.m., I should get ready."

It's time for my routine.

* * *

/~outside, somewhere inside the academy compound~/

* * *

I see a red haired girl in white shirt and green track pants doing a stretching exercise.

She wasn't aware of my presence yet.

I'm a bit late today so I wonder how she will react.

?

Apparently, she wasn't alone.

There another girl by her side.

"Is she a friend of Chloe?" I muse.

The other girl is smaller, almost comparable to a primary schooler.

She had her light blue hair tied as she performs similar stretching exercise to Chloe.

Somehow, I feel like I have seen her somewhere before…

…

Well, that's enough stalling.

I should greet them.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Fate Stay Night ~ Surrounded by Smiles]**

"Good morning, Chloe-sensei."

I say as I approach them.

The teenage teacher turns around to face me.

"There you are, Shirou! I was wondering when you would show up. Did something happen? It's unlike you to come late."

The girl says when she sees me.

The other girl merely resumes with her stretching routine, ignoring my presence.

?

Hey, wait a sec…

I think I have met her several times already.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Chlotz had an accident this morning so I had to make sure he's alright."

Chloe nods, believing in my excuse.

"I hope he wasn't delaying you with his pranks. Though, knowing my little brother, he's usually dead asleep at times like this."

"Yeah… He's sort of sleeping..."

Every now and then, my eyes wander towards the shorter girl.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Shirou, meet Serina Leaf. She's a third year Disciple." The girl introduces the newcomer to me.

Hearing her name being mentioned, the girl finally turns around.

"So is this the guy—"

Her statement suddenly goes truncated when she saw my face.

"What's the matter, Serina?" The young teacher asks our new jogging companion.

The girl's face turns into a scowl.

"Why I had the feeling that we had met before?" The short girl says.

I nod at her, admitting the fact.

"Yes, _senpai_ ; we did meet about a few days ago."

With a smug face, the blue haired girl folds her arms.

"Hoho… I like your attitude. What's your name?"

"It's Shirou Emiya." I respond shortly.

The girl nods.

"I heard from Chloe that you were a D-rank." Serina suddenly says.

…

I nod.

The girl's face turns softer.

"It's your first year here, isn't it? Don't worry about ranks. I, myself was a D-rank back in my first year. Now, I'm an A-rank. By the next Rank Check, I'll make sure I'll be an S-rank. Keep at it, _kouhai_!"

She says to encourage me.

I smile at her as gratitude.

"That's right. I wanted you two to meet since I saw potential in you, Shirou. If Serina can raise her ranking, you can do the same. You're a hardworking young man."

The teenage teacher clasps her hands as she declares that.

She would go so far to cheer me?

…

Wait, what's the occasion?

It's rather... a sudden move.

What is driving Chloe to introduce Serina to me?

I didn't recall doing anything worth the attention…

It hasn't been more than a week since my enrolment.

I glance towards the red haired girl, trying to figure out her motive.

"Is something wrong, Shirou?" She asks, tilting her head.

…

"No, it's nothing. Should we get started? I already had my warm-up session before setting out."

The two girls nod.

* * *

/~after the jogging session, in a park~/

* * *

"I'll be heading back now. See you guys at school!"

Serina waves her hand as she jogs away.

It's still early.

We still got more than an hour before classes start.

I guess I should head back to the dorm and wake up Chlotz.

…

But first thing first—

I turn my attention towards the girl by my side.

Currently, the two of us are sitting on a bench.

Chloe is quenching her thirst by drinking some sports drink.

The red haired girl places down the bottle and wipes off some of her sweat.

"Um… I can't help but feel uncomfortable if you keep staring at me like that, Shirou-kun."

She claims as she meets my gaze sheepishly.

…

"Did Fuji-nee told you about my circumstances?"

 **[Background Music Suggested – Whirlpool of Fate ~ Fate Stay Night]**

The teenage teacher retains a blank face.

She quietly breaks our intersecting gazes and glances upward to the sky.

"How did you guess?" She says with soft tone.

…

As if mimicking her, I stare towards the sky as well.

"You see, there's a huge lapse in your previous decision; that is introducing Serina to me so early in the game." I tell her.

The teacher remains quiet to hear my explanation.

"It's less than a week since I enrolled as a Disciple. Neither my potential nor my skills are known to the staffs of the Academy."

I pause.

"I am a D-rank. Most Disciples with such rank held no promise for the front line. I am aware of this."

I pause again.

"Yes, I am aware that I'm 'special'. My Star Brand is showing my status as a Nemesis Hunter. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean I'm any better than the other Disciples."

"Shirou, stop beating around the bush and come out with it." The girl demands.

…

"Since I was a D-rank, you assumed that I will be discouraged. Therefore, you decide to bring in a fellow Disciple with similar situation to inspire me to keep going. Nonetheless, as I mentioned earlier, it's premature."

Our eyes meet.

"That means; you have learnt of my past. Only one person here knew about my circumstances."

Chloe gives me a soft smile and quietly breaks our gazes.

"You should stop being so cryptic, Shirou-kun. Though, I can't say I dislike it."

[Sigh]

The young teacher lets out a sigh.

"Rin was right. I am terrible with these 'psychological' stuffs."

...

The red haired girl recomposes herself, preparing to explain the circumstances.

"Ally of Justice, or simply a martyr, is that what you aimed to be?"

Chloe fixates her eyes on mine.

Her purple irises clearly want me to deny it.

"Yes." I answer.

It has always been my ambition.

"Why? Why would you go so far to be one?" She questions me.

…

Why, she asked?

It is because it's my purpose.

"You survived, Shirou Emiya. Why would you waste your life for something like that?"

…

I avert my stare to the floor, breaking our eye contact.

Her last statement irks me.

"Listen, Shirou-kun. I know that you feel guilty for the deceased. But this isn't the way to atone for the tragedy. You weren't at fault. You were just a child!"

…

I remain quiet.

She won't understand…

"Mister Kiritsugu meant it as a joke. I don't think he would want his son to sacrifice himself for the sake of others."

…

I stand up, feeling a bit angry.

"I'm sorry, Chloe-sensei. But I have to go."

"Huh? Wait—"

Before she could finish talking, I sprint away.

* * *

/~back in dorm~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Far Away From You ~ Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works]**

Upon arriving, I let my body collapse on the bed.

…

Why are they so against my ambition?

Is it wrong to save people?

So what if I had to sacrifice myself while doing so?

…

"Fuji-nee, why did you bring outsiders into this?"

I raise my body, sitting on the mattress.

…

"I need answers."

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – In Sunlight ~ Fate Stay Night]**

(Wake's point of view)

When I open my eyes, I see the white ceiling.

"Figures…" I utter.

I remove myself from the bed, with my eyes searching for the clock.

"Oh, it's 6 a.m. I should get ready."

* * *

/~after getting in uniform~/

* * *

The aching from yesterday's beating was gone…

I'm still curious about last night.

Someone attacked me and my memory was fuzzy.

Though, I recalled the attacker was female.

"Oh yeah, I talked with Ellie."

She's that first year S-rank Disciple.

I wonder how good she is in combat.

…

That reminds me…

Yesterday, we poke fun at Alec.

I should apologize for making fun of his voice…

I hope Chlotz and Shirou are willing to make amends.

* * *

/~outside the room~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Peaceful Scenery ~ Fate Stay Night]**

"Hmm…?"

Speak of the devil…

Coincidentally, Alec was walking pass my room.

"Good morning, God's Gift."

The blond boy suddenly greets me.

"Oh— Yeah, good morning…!"

…

I accidentally raised my voice while greeting him…

The red eyed boy nods before walking away.

…

I scratch my head out of confusion.

"How am I supposed to say it?"

Should I be blunt and be out with it?

Alec hasn't gone far and I still can catch up with him.

…

A man gotta do what he had to do…

"Alec…!" I call out his name.

The boy turns around with confused expression.

I jog towards him.

"Listen, about yesterday—"

He places one of his hands on his waist, waiting for me to complete my sentence.

"You see… we played a prank on you."

A soft smile appears on his face.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it. It's nothing compare to what Rin used to play on me."

…

"So… you'll forgive us?"

He lets out a chuckle.

"Like I said; it's nothing compared to Rin. I forgive you all."

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness… I was afraid that you'll hate us."

"I see… The two of you are similar." The blond boy suddenly utters.

?

He lets out another chuckle.

"Well, we should get going. We don't want to be late for class, do we?" Alec says with a sense of hilarity.

!

"You're right! We'd better hurry!"

A sweat drop is clearly on his head.

"You… You're a bit overdramatic…"

?

[Sigh]

He lets out sigh.

"Never mind… Let's move." He suddenly says.

* * *

/~the path to the Academy~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 Days ~ Conception 2]**

Come to think of it, Alec has always been living in the same dorm as mine.

But this is the first time we actually walked together towards the same destination.

"You seemed perplexed, God's Gift. Is something troubling you?" Alec suddenly questions me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was wondering why we never walked home together."

With his usual serious face, the blond boy gestures his right hand.

"It's only natural. You always hanged out with your merry friends before heading back. As for me, I head straight to the dorm. Sometimes, I walked with Rin."

…

"You know, hearing you talk about Rin… It's kinda sound like you're dating her."

And his serious expression is replaced with a blush.

"Me…me dating her…!? I'll think multiple times before making such arrangement. She's not an easy target. If she disliked the notion, she might make fun of me."

…

He didn't deny it…

Though, it sounds more like 'if Rin disliked the date, she'll ridicule him'.

"Yo, Wake!"

Chlotz calls out my name from far, waving his hand with a cheerful face.

The red haired boy shows up with a number of Disciples.

As usual, Fuuko and Shirou are among them.

This time around, Issei and Shinji also tagged along.

?

It appears Fuuko is not looking well.

Is she feeling ill?

The large group successfully conjoins the blond boy and I.

"Hey, look who is here? It's Alec!" Chlotz says with a grin.

The boy in question responds with a snort.

"Hey, hey, hey…! Don't give me that! I was trying to be friendly." The red haired boy says, while shock is apparent on his face.

Alec places his right arm on his waist and his usual stern expression is intact.

"Good morning, Shirou Emiya and others."

?

Did he just deliberately address Shirou?

"Ah… Morning, Alec."

The amber eyed boy responds half-heartedly.

?

Shirou seems out of it.

"Something is obviously bugging you. I shall leave you to your own device." The blond boy suddenly says.

"Well then. I'll be on my way. I'll be seeing you in class."

He walks away from the crowd.

…

"That Alec is still that withdrawn, huh? I suppose we should let him be for the time being." The only bespectacled boy in the group comments on the blond boy's action.

"Huh…? Seems to me like an arrogant dick. He's always like that." Shinji adds his two cents.

[Sigh]

"Surprisingly, I agree with you on that, Shinji." Chlotz says after letting out a sigh.

Meanwhile, Shirou remains unconcern with the current issue.

…

"We shouldn't be antagonistic towards him, Chlotz, Shinji. We did made fun of him yesterday. It is only expected for him to act hostile towards us."

!

That's right!

These guys haven't apologized yet!

"Eh…? Wait what!? Why the hell are you including me!? I have done nothing!" Shinji argues.

Chlotz places his left hand on Shinji's right shoulder.

"Take it with a grain of salt. Alec hates us all." He says with a serious expression.

"We should ask for forgiveness. Let us make a group apology during lunch break." Issei suggests to the group.

"Like hell I'm doing that! I'm not even involved in that scheme!" Shinji retorts.

Once again, Chlotz repeats his action by placing his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"Just deal with it, seaweed."

"Shut up, you third rate!"

Meanwhile, Fuuko and Shirou remain remote from the conversation.

…

"Hey Fuuko, you seemed out of it."

The pink haired girl startles from my sudden addressing.

In the meantime, Chlotz, Issei and Shinji resume their banter, ignoring us.

Shirou retains his absentmindedness.

I wonder what's on his head.

 **[Background Music Suggested – Melody of Footsteps ~ Conception 2]**

"You surprised me, Wake." Fuuko finally replies to me.

I scratch my cheek, feeling guilty.

"Sorry… I had to ask though. Why won't you join them in conversation?"

The girl fiddles with her hair.

"Well… It's awkward… I'm the lone girl of this group." She says sheepishly.

…

Oh yeah, I just noticed…

"I see… I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it! At least, I'm not a bother to anyone, right?" The blue eyed girl says with a cheerful face.

…

"Well, it bothers me. I don't want you to feel awkward with your friends."

"Eh…?" The girl tilts her head.

"Maybe we can invite Rin to join us next morning. That way, you won't be the lone girl of this group again."

"Really…!? That's great!"

…

Surprisingly, it was Shinji who responds excitedly to me…

"Oi, oi…! Don't change the topic, seaweed!"

[Smack]

Chlotz punches the purple haired boy on his back.

"How dare you, third rate!? I'll have you know—"

I ignore the rest of their conversation and turn my attention towards the girl with long twin tails.

She's covering her mouth, trying not to laugh from Chlotz and Shinji's antics.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Wake." The girl nods, feeling a bit better.

I'm glad I can make her smile again.

…

Now then—

?

We have arrived at the Academy's gate.

I didn't realize it at all…

* * *

/~at the classroom~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Melancholy of a Noisy Girl ~ Little Busters]**

When we arrived at the class, Rin is already sitting on her seat.

…

But she seems exhausted…

"Good morning, Rin." Fuuko cheerfully greets her.

The black haired girl turns toward her and smile tiredly.

"Oh, it's you Fuuko. Morning…"

…

"What's the matter, Rin? You don't look so good." I ask her.

The girl almost slump her face to the table but manage to prevent it.

"You should worry more with yourself. I'm just like always." The girl says with a smile.

However, she wasn't facing me…

Rin was facing no one in particular.

"Good morning, everyone…! Is everybody here?"

Chloe-sensei enters the class.

As if trying to answer her question, my eyes scan for the attendance.

Misaya is already here, standing by her seat but looking outside the window.

The boys that I know; Alec, Chlotz, Issei, Shinji and Shirou have already taken their seat.

?

For some reason, Shirou is staring at Chloe-sensei blankly.

The teenage teacher is also returning the same blank stare.

"Rin, you look terrible!"

Chloe breaks their staring contest to address the black haired girl.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Rin replies to her.

[Sigh]

"You've been up all night again, haven't you?" The red haired girl says after sighing.

?

"I knew her for a long time. She's always like this when she's working on her experiments." The teacher suddenly informs me.

"I see…" I nod.

"That being said; please take your seat, Wake-kun. Everyone else is already seated."

!

"Sorry about that!"

[Laughter]

And I became the class laughing stock for the day.

* * *

/~after class, lunch break~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Routine in 366 Days ~ Conception 2]**

"I apologize for my misconduct." Issei bows at the blond boy.

However, Alec was surprised by his action.

"What is the meaning of this, Class Rep?"

The bespectacled boy recomposes himself.

"I was aware of yesterday's incident. Yet, I refrain myself from stopping them. Therefore, I am guilty." He informs the victim.

"As serious as always, Class Rep. Well, you wouldn't be the representative if weren't for your dedication. Apology accepted."

A rare wide smile appears on Alec's face.

" _Attention to Chloe Genus, God's Gift and all S-rank female Disciples. You are summoned to the Headmaster's office._ "

Abruptly, an announcement was audible.

?

What's going on?

"You should go, God's Gift. It's finally time." Alec suddenly addresses me.

?

"Wake, let's go." Fuuko invites me to walk with her.

…

I nod reluctantly, feeling a bit confused by the current situation.

* * *

/~on the way to the office~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Melody of Footsteps ~ Conception 2]**

Fuuko and I walk together.

I wonder what the Headmaster had in store for us.

"I hope it wasn't that Classmating thing again… I'm not ready for that…" The pink haired girl mutters.

…

"Hey Fuuko, why are you so against the idea of Classmating?"

The girl startles and starts blushing.

…

Did I ask the wrong question?

"W-Wake, Classmating is a ritual that will bear a Star Child." She stutters to tell me.

…

"So I've heard. But I don't see the fuss over it."

"That's because you're a guy! You won't understand a girl's feeling when asked to bear someone's child!"

Oh…

"I-I see… I think I can relate a little…"

I say while scratching my cheek.

…

"But still… I'm curious. How a Star Child is conceived? Are they born like normal children?"

The girl blushes even more.

…

I am making this more awkward…

"Wh-why are you asking me? It's not like I have done this before." She responds to me.

…

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring up the topic."

Then, the pink haired girl makes a pondering expression.

"Though, you have a point. The explanation regarding the Classmating session sounds a bit vague. They say the female Disciple had to carry the male's Ether into a Star Womb. But, what is a Star Womb anyway? I never saw one." She mutters to herself.

…

"It can't be Fuuko's womb, can it?"

[Smack]

"Ouch…! Why did you hit me?"

The girl stares at me with tearing eyes.

"That's so dirty! You're terrible, Wake!"

…

"I'm sorry… I only meant it as a joke."

"It's Chlotz, isn't it? He taught you those dirty jokes." The girl averts her attention to the floor, still half crying.

…

"Nah, it wasn't Chlotz. I thought about it myself."

"Eh…?" The pink haired girl tilts her head.

"I'm not going to shift my misdeed to someone else. I am guilty of that offense."

"Pfft…!" Fuuko covers her mouth.

?

"Wake, you took things too seriously! I can't even be mad at you anymore." She giggles as she says it.

?

"Well, I'll forgive you just this once. Don't ever make that joke again." She says at me with a smile.

…

"Yes ma'am."

I'm not sure if I get she said…

Girls are so confusing…

* * *

/~inside the office~/

* * *

 **[Background Music Suggested – Serenity ~ Resident Evil 4]**

Instead of Mattero, a different man in priest clergy is standing by the headmaster's seat.

The man was tall, easily looming over all the other occupants of this room.

His blank eyes are scrutinizing us, as if judging our very souls.

"To think you were the one who summoned us… What do you want, Fake Priest?" Rin folds her arms while addressing the 'priest' with hostility.

The adult man chuckles at her remark.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the newcomers. I am Kirei Kotomine, a priest of Aterra church. I welcome you to this Academy."

He opens his arm wide, as if expecting us to embrace him.

Fuuko was intimidated by his presence for some reason.

"Heh… If it's the Fake Priest, which means we got an extermination assignment." Misaya says eagerly.

?

The 'priest' lowers his arms and hides them from our sight.

"You are correct." He says with a smug face.

?

"As always, you'll be on a solitary mission, Misaya Reiroukan. Your destination is the southeast area of this island." The man informs her as he walks toward a white board.

"Similar to her, you'll be heading for the northwest, Rin. Take Alec with you. We got Nests to dispose."

"I can handle it alone. Are you looking down on me, Kirei?" The girl narrows her eyes.

"Ah… Need I remind you of your tendency to mess up at critical moments? You inherit it from your late father."

?

The blue eyed girl snorts at his remark.

"As for the rest of you, you'll be heading to a different island. Chief Ruby will explain the rest. Please head for the R&D lab immediately after this."

?

"Wait what?"

What is going on?

Who is this guy?

Why is he telling us what to do?

Why are we being sent to another island?

[Scribbling]

The man begins writing on the white board.

"Sterilizing Dusk Circles?" I read it aloud.

A smug appears on his face.

"That is correct, God's Gift. It is finally time for us to delve deep inside a Dusk Circle."

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

I hope I wasn't so lazy.

Truthfully, this story could have progress further if the author didn't procrastinate.

Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
